Metamorfosi
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: La nostalgia en el rostro de Alfred tuvo más peso que cualquier cosa que el mayordomo hubiera podido decir. "Fue un embarazo difícil. Como lo son todos los embarazos de Omegas." Alfred bajó su mirada hacia el estómago escondido de Gordon. "No solo fisiológicamente hablando. Hay estragos en la psique, que un embarazo Beta no deja." Jim/Bruce y Alfred/Harvey; MPREG.
1. alianza

" **Metamorfosi."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom** : Gotham.

 **Parejas** : Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne (principal); Jim Gordon/Otros personajes.

 **Resumen** : La nostalgia en el rostro de Alfred tuvo más peso que cualquier cosa que el mayordomo hubiera podido decir. "Fue un embarazo difícil. Como lo son todos los embarazos de Omegas." Alfred bajó su mirada hacia el estómago escondido de Gordon. "No solo fisiológicamente hablando. Hay estragos en la psique, que un embarazo Beta no deja." (Idea extendida de Cap. 1 de Escenas de Crimen). Jim/Bruce. Mpreg.

 **Rating:** Por ahora, Teen.

 **Línea del tiempo:** Situado al final de la primera mitad de la temporada 2, _Rise of the Villains_.

 **Advertencias:**

 **a. Underage. Bruce es menor de edad, y este fic tendrá eventualmente, connotaciones románticas.**

 **b. Este fic está situado en un universo Alfa/Beta/Omega.**

 **Extra:** Metamorfosi es italiano de _Metamorfosis_.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **i.**

 **alleanza.**

 **[+]+[+]**

 _"Me haz dicho que todos necesitan un amigo._

 _Tú lo haz sido para mi._

 _Espero, enormemente, que yo lo haya sido para ti."_

-Batman: Turning Points (Cómic); Comisionado Gordon.

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Jim tomó dos antiácidos. Se sujetó de la mesa de la cafetería por un momento, murmurando.

"No puedes patearme."

En el cuello de su esófago sentía un ardor inmenso. Las patadas no estaban ayudando.

"No puedes patearme mientras hago mi trabajo."

"¿Hablando solo, Jimbo?"

Jim se reincorporó de inmediato. "¿Cómo te fue con el Doctor Ramírez? ¿Cantó algo útil?"

"Bueno." Bullock se sirvió café (maldito afortunado), aceptando el cambio de tema. Sin embargo, su presencia aligeró algo en Jim. Las feromonas de Alfa ayudaron a tranquilizar las patadas. "Aparte de sacarle que organiza pelea de gallos en la parte subterránea de su veterinaria clandestina, nah, nada que tenga que ver con nuestro lavandero de dinero favorito."

"Mm." Jim apretó sus labios. Si hubiera sido el que hubiera tenido a Ramírez en su presencia, lo había hecho chillar en todo su esplendor. Caminaron de regreso a sus escritorios—el cual Jim odiaba a estas alturas—y se sentó con una mueca, y movimientos lentos. Cuando miró el paquete de bolsa de papel, sin embargo, el ánimo de James mejoró considerablemente. "Diablos, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?" Inhaló el smoothie que encontró dentro, gimiendo antes la frescura que se deslizó por su garganta.

Harvey alzó sus cejas. "Créeme, regresé a la Estación lo más rápido posible. Sabía que estarías tan cómodo como un pavo en el horno."

Gordon talló su rostro. "Odio estar sin hacer nada. Enloqueceré antes de tiempo, Harvey. Te lo juro." Aplicó sus ojos suplicantes que solían ganarse a testigos, y en buenos días hasta al Comandante, pero Harvey sólo roló sus ojos.

"Estás ladrándole al árbol equivocado, Jim. Conoces las reglas: nunca obtendrás que un Alfa te deje salir a la línea de fuego con tremenda tripulación allá abajo." Harvey apuntó hacia el estómago de su compañero. "Para que recuerdes el condón la próxima vez."

"Es un favor." Jim gruñó. "Ya te lo dije. Es un favor para un amigo."

"Ajá." El escepticismo fue palpable. Jim se enfocó en su smoothie. "Es lo que me sigues diciendo."

"No puedo evitar ser el noble, ya sabes." Jim hizo una mueca.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

El embarazo de un Omega masculino difería de uno Beta. Jim lo aprendió a la manera más dura.

El tiempo de gestación era más corto por cuatro meses, y en consecuencia, el desarrollo del feto corría con un aceleramiento doble. Los recién nacidos de Omegas machos solían tener un tamaño menor a los productos de una mujer Beta, por lo cual su cuidado intensivo posteriormente al nacer seria garantía de que Jim estaría incomunicado del mundo por un buen rato.

Bueno, en teoría.

Si los planes de Jim se cumplían como lo previsto, _otra pobre alma_ sería la encargada del cuidado del recién nacido.

La madre de Jim se había ofrecido a visitar Gotham para ayudarlo, desde el primer día que se había enterado. Su hermano, sin embargo, conocía la testarudez de Jim bastante bien.

" _Haz lo que creas prudente_." Roger le había dicho por teléfono, un Omega también, aunque con filosofías de vida radicalmente distintas a las llevadas por Gordon. " _No sería la primera vez, ¿cierto?_ "

Jim no se había molestado en tratar de imaginar la reacción de su difunto padre. No valía pena torturarse.

Lee había sido discreta al examinarlo. Cálida, al darle el diagnóstico. Serena, al darle las opciones que Jim tenía para proseguir, una vez informado de su condición. "¿Estás solo en esto, Jim?"

Jim había apretado los panfletos con sus puños. "Tengo a Bullock." Con una broma siempre lista para enmascararse, Jim se había marchado del laboratorio de Thompkins, prometiendo digerir las variadas botellas de vitaminas y suplementos.

Le había informado a Barnes de su situación en aquel mismo día. Así, entonces, había comenzado la Era de Oro del Secretario Gordon.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿A quién necesito romperle la cara?"

"Harvey—"

"Lo juro, si ese psicópata de Oswald—"

"Baja la voz—"

"Oh, vamos, Jimbo, dime quien te ha reventado el cherry."

"Te odio."

Harvey había sonreído de oreja a oreja. "Nah. Me amas." Luego, completa prudencia había cambiado su semblante. "En serio. ¿A quién necesito romperle la cara?"

Por más vulnerable que Jim se había sentido en aquellos primeros meses de su embarazado, ni así aún se había permitido ser honesto. "Relájate, Harvey. Me pidieron un favor." Al ver la cara confundida de Harvey, Jim había alargado el argumento de su engaño. "Inseminación, ya sabes. Sólo debo llevarlo hasta el final de gestación, luego haré feliz a una familia."

Cuatro meses después, _suspicacia_ todavía era la expresión facial estándar de Harvey Bullock.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

No había prestado visitas extra-oficiales en la Mansión Wayne en un largo rato desde su primer bimestre. Cuando Alfred lo llamó para invitarlo al pequeño lonche de cumpleaños que le armaría a Bruce, cierta parte de Jim se retorció incómodamente.

"Hay algo que deberías saber primero, Alfred." Rascando las migajas de granola de su estómago, Jim mordió su labio. "Uh. Digo, no creo que sea buena idea—"

"Tonterías, Jim. Compra un regalo y llega puntual. El joven Bruce estará feliz de verte."

Jim lo dudada. Bruce se estaba convirtiendo en un muchacho de ánimo muy oscuro. No habían estado precisamente en buenos términos la última vez que se habían visto. Sin embargo, porque Bruce Wayne era _Bruce Wayne_ , y Jim Gordon era _Jim Gordon_ , el bizarro elástico que los unía los apretó irremediablemente, volviéndolos a acercar a pesar de las circunstancias.

Encontrarle un regalo adecuado a un niño billonario fue una tarea infernal. Al final, dejó que Harvey escogiera una cartera, le puso un moño sobre la envoltura de papel periódico, y se dio por satisfecho.

Alfred fue quien lo recibió tres días después, y cuando lo hizo, fue tan humillante como Jim lo había esperado. "Por el amor de Dios. Eres una maldita ballena."

"Te lo advertí."

Los ojos de Alfred estaban agigantados mientras lo dejaba entrar al vestíbulo. "¿Cómo… erm? ¿Cómo sucedió esto?"

Jim sonrió pícaramente. "¿Nunca te dieron la lección de las abejas y la aves? No fui tocado por ningún ángel, si a eso te refieres."

Alfred se encogió de hombros. "Mil disculpas. Es sólo que…"

"Lo sé." Jim no le permitió sufrir más. "Créeme. Lo sé, Alfred. No aparentaba ser _este_ tipo de Omega. Lo entiendo." A pesar de la invitación silenciosa de la mano extendida del mayordomo por tomar su abrigo, Jim no lo retiró. Lo usó de escudo todo el camino hacia la cocina. Alfred se mantuvo en silencio, hasta el momento que jaló una silla para que Jim tomara asiento.

"Como sea el caso, detective. Esta… condición…" El hombre arqueó su boca suavemente, recuperado del shock para entregarle una dimensión más cálida. "…le sienta."

Jim no tuvo idea de qué decir antes eso. Esta era la primera vez que le aventaban un cumplido durante todo este caótico desarrollo de su embarazo. Un cumplido _honesto_. Vaya. "¿Dónde está el cumpleañero?"

Alfred había rolado sus ojos. "Encerrado en una cueva, al parecer. Iré por él."

Una vez a solas, Jim robó una mora azul del pastel dedicado a Bruce. Nadie lo notaría.

Diez minutos después, los conocidos gruñidos de un adolescente malhumorado entraron a la cocina. "Alfred, te dije que no quería pastel este año, los catorce no son nada especial—Oh, Detective Gordon."

James cumplió con el aclamo de su nombre. Giró hacia Bruce, tan instintivamente como su primer encuentro. "Wow. Te has estirado."

"Y usted… ha crecido."

Ambos se inspeccionaron desde sus respectivos lugares, Jim en el comedor, Bruce en el umbral. El chico ciertamente había dejado de ser menor en estatura. Su rostro ya no era redondo, sino afilado como una elegante escultura. Su figura esbelta se acentuaba con su camisa de cuello largo oscura, pero por ahí, Jim distinguía bíceps en proceso de condicionamiento. En definitiva, Bruce ya no era un niño.

Era triste, de una manera. Jim extrañaría la suavidad del muchacho que había conocido en aquel callejón. Bruce había crecido demasiado pronto, por razones demasiado duras.

"Feliz cumpleaños."

Bruce lentamente se acercó a Jim, su cejo fruncido. Cuando James le deslizó su regalo por la mesa, el muchacho lo atrapó.

"Gracias."

"Todavía no lo hagas. Ni siquiera lo has abierto aun."

Bruce hizo una mueca parecida a cuando succionabas un limón. Oh, la alegría de lidiar con adolescentes.

"Bueno, para ser una celebración, el silencio pesado parece fuera de lugar." Lucius Fox asomó su cara a la cocina. "¿Interrumpo el duelo de miradas?"

Si Bruce recibió a Fox con más apertura, Jim pretendió no notarlo. Ni mucho menos, admitió sentir algo feo torcerse en sus entrañas.

Estúpidas hormonas.

No era como si Bruce y su persona hubieran tenido contacto tan cercano últimamente. Además, Fox había sido amigo cercano de la familia. Fox era de otro nivel en la agenda de los Waynes… Era estúpido sentir celos.

"Ah. Detective Gordon. ¿Debería dar felicitaciones también a usted?"

James estrechó la mano de Fox con resignación. Su ensanchado abdomen ya no brindaba escape, con la atención que atraía. "Gracias."

"Con razón no he escuchado de sus aventuras en las noticias." Fox se sentó a su lado mientras Alfred seguía reprimiendo a Bruce por su falta de aseo personal ("¡Le cortaré ese maldito cabello mientras duerme, lo juro, amo Bruce! Vaya a peinarse, ¿quiere? Tenemos invitados.") "Debe estar muriéndose del aburrimiento."

"No tienes idea." En las noches, Jim tenía que tomar su arma en sus manos, solo para recordar la sensación de jalar el gatillo. Desde el día que había decidido llevar su periodo de gestación a su finalización, Jim había tenido que reprimir casi todo lo que amaba de la vida, por el bien del bebé. Estaba consciente de que existía en él, resentimiento, al respecto, pero todas las mañanas se recordaba un sólo mantra para seguir adelante:

 _Esto no durará para siempre._

"¿Ya sabes el sexo?" Alfred se entrometió, colocando velas al pastel como toda madre gallina. Jim volvió a robar otra mora, y esta vez, Alfred estuvo allí para abofetearle su mano mañosa. "Debes estar en tu segundo bimestre, aproximadamente—Si la memoria no me falla. Ese caminar de pingüino es _definitivamente_ del segundo bimestre."

James y Lucius intercambiaron cejas alzadas.

Alfred roló sus ojos. "Oh, por el amor de Dios. Amo Bruce no nació de una lechuga, tontos. Estuve aquí durante el embarazo de Martha."

Jim trató de imaginar a la madre de Bruce en su posición, bamboleándose por los pasillos de la mansión en radiante elegancia y anticipación, siendo todo lo que James no era en estos momentos. "¿La madre de Bruce fue una Omega?" Detalles como esos no habían sido incluidos en los records de la policía. De puro milagro se sabía que Bruce era un Alfa ante el público.

La nostalgia en el rostro de Alfred tuvo más peso que cualquier cosa que el mayordomo hubiera podido decir. "Fue un embarazo difícil. Como lo son todos los embarazos de Omegas." Alfred bajó su mirada hacia el estómago escondido de Gordon. "No sólo fisiológicamente hablando. Hay estragos en la psique, que un embarazo Beta no deja."

James tragó saliva. De repente, se rehusó a conectar miradas con ambos hombres.

En efecto, había estragos en su percepción de sí mismo que a James le estaba costando trabajo enfrentar. Su cuerpo había cambiado, _seguía_ cambiando, y Gordon lo odiaba. Sus piernas se sentían pesadas, cuando antes solo les había faltado volar. Sus pulmones se cansaban con una simple caminata. Y sus feromonas eran un desastre. Al no tener un Alfa fijo, su biología llamaba por la protección de Alfas ajenos, y eso sólo causaba problemas y confusión. El comandante Barnes tenía al precinto amenazado con baños de agua fría, y una buena orden de aprehensión, a cualquiera que se quisiera pasar de la raya con Gordon.

Nada, era ya normal. James no estaba cómodo ni en su propia piel.

"Necesito aire." Gordon se levantó del comedor. "Regresaré."

Jim conocía el camino a los jardines bastante bien. Y como ya no caminaba como una maldita persona normal, se _meció_ de un lado a otro cual péndulo, hasta que la profunda fragancia silvestre llenara sus pulmones.

"¿Detective? ¿Está bien?"

James talló sus sienes. Sintió a Bruce acercársele. "Me mareé un poco. Se me pasará."

"No debería estar de pie." Inesperadamente, James fue guiado firmemente hasta una de las bancas de mármol que adornaban el jardín. Mudo ante la atención y dominio de Bruce, a James sólo le quedó obedecer. "Podría traerle un vaso con agua."

"No." El impulso fue extraño. No había tocado a Bruce Wayne en mucho tiempo. Tomó el brazo del muchacho para detenerlo. "¿Te molestaría hacerme compañía? No hemos platicado en… un largo rato."

Por un momento, Bruce no dio señal de desear quedarse. Sin embargo, el joven terminó tomando asiento a su lado. "Tiene razón."

Una pausa.

"Supongo que la Doctora Thompkins debe estar extasiada."

"No es de—" James lamió sus labios nerviosamente. ¿Cómo explicar este grandioso desastre? Finalmente, Jim suspiró. "Estoy solo en esto, Bruce. Leslie y yo terminamos en la noche que fuiste secuestrado por Galavan. No es de ella."

Bruce no tuvo piedad. "¿De quién es, entonces?"

James giró su rostro para conectar miradas con Wayne. La claridad en los ojos del Alfa le brindó cierta serenidad, que ningún Alfa hasta la fecha, le había podido brindar. Hipnotizado, James no tuvo alternativa más que ser honesto. "Mío. Solamente mío."

Bruce procesó lo dicho. Asintió. "Será un bebé muy afortunado. Detective Gordon, usted es uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido."

James tragó saliva. "Me cuesta ser así de optimista."

Otra pauta. Bruce se reacomodó sobre la banca, tomando una estancia más orientada hacia Gordon. "Nunca le di las gracias, por… salvarme de Galavan."

Acogido con emociones más intensas de las usuales, James rodeó los hombros del chico. "Y nunca tendrás que dármelas."

Podría considerarse tremendamente prematuro para la edad de Bruce, pero Jim pudo haber jurado que las feromonas de su naturaleza de Alfa lo acogieron tan siquiera un poco, extendiéndose más allá de los limites físicos de su persona, para brindarle _algo_ de confort a un Omega en crisis emocional—actuando en sencillo instinto, y quizás también, en _amistad_.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Dos semanas después, Jim estaba en el hospital, en pánico por haber sentido dolor en su abdomen en forma de cólicos agudos, que lo habían sacado de la estación a jadeos.

"Es normal sentir calambres." Fue el dictamen de la Doctora Johnson—especialista en embarazos de Omegas y altamente recomendada por Lee—después de explorar el estómago de Jim con el ultrasonido. "Y es común que sean confundidos por contracciones, pero no temas. ¿Has estado bajo estrés?"

¿Estaba la doctora, acaso, bromeando? Jim apretó sus dientes. "No más que lo usual. Pero no he manejado ningún caso y no hago nada más que estar sentado."

"Eso no es un No. ¿Necesito darte incapacidad para qué en verdad descanses?"

"Dios, _no_."

Johnson era demasiado estricta para ser el doble de joven que Gordon. "Entonces, detective, descanse. No más de cuatro horas de labor en la estación, se lo advierto, o yo misma me comunicaré con el sargento."

Después de eso, Jim fue dejado en soledad para revestirse y quitarse la ridícula bata médica. Apenas se estaba bajando de la camilla, cuando escuchó la puerta del cuarto de examinación de nuevo.

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

Jim se tensó, de espaldas a la puerta, agradeciendo todavía tener sus bóxers puestos. "¿Bruce? ¿Qué estás…" Al voltear a la dirección de la puerta, sintió su rostro llenarse de calor. Se sintió de lo más vulnerable sin su abrigo cubriendo la mitad de su abdomen. "…haciendo aquí?"

Bruce vestía de manera formal, junto con corbata para completar su look, como si hubiera recién salido de un catálogo. "Me llamaron."

Esa maldita de Johnson. Se había aprovechado de que Alfred era su contacto de emergencia para causar drama. "Bruce, no era necesario venir hasta acá. Estoy bien."

Bruce no parecía ser tranquilazo con esas simples palabras. Se acercó a Jim en consternación. "Le dijeron a Alfred que usted había sido ingresado a Emergencias. Vinimos tan pronto como pudimos."

"Falsa alarma." Jim hizo una mueca. "Todo está bien. Me asusté por nada."

"Me perdona si sus manos temblorosas me impiden creerle." Bruce le retiró la camisa de sus manos para halarlo de regreso a la camilla. "¡Siéntese!"

Con un demonio. Bruce sabía justo cómo mandar con su influencia Alfa. No fue justo como el cuerpo de Jim _respondió_ al comando, sin titubeo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio. Jim respiró hondo una y otra vez, percibiendo los cinco dedos de Bruce sobre su antebrazo desnudo, tibios. No se había percatado que efectivamente, sus manos habían estado temblando. Mantenerse quieto por un rato, sirvió.

"¿Sabe? No tiene que actuar valiente si no lo siente así."

Esta ocasión, Jim sonrió con gentileza real. "¿No es eso lo que yo te digo todo el tiempo?"

"Exacto." Bruce asintió. "Detective Gordon, usted ha estado conmigo en mis peores momentos… Cuando Alfred estaba en el hospital, le llamé porque confiaba en usted. No entiendo por qué yo no puedo acompañarlo en circunstancias similares."

Jim cerró sus ojos.

Era dulce, el sentimiento que Bruce trataba de transmitir. Definitivamente, este comportamiento tan atento, era todo lo contrario a lo que Jim había estado recibiendo últimamente del joven. Todo indicaba que Gordon había causado una impresión en el día de su cumpleaños, después de todo.

No importaba. Gordon no podía darse el lujo de involucrar a Bruce en este enredo. "Me gusta la corbata."

Bruce soltó su brazo, para tocar la corbata en instinto. "Oh. Acababa de salir de una junta en Industrias Wayne."

"Suena divertido."

"Bueno, no lo era." Típico Bruce. Tomando todo literal.

Gordon sonrió con ironía. "No tienes que llamarme detective. Han pasado meses desde que dejé de serlo."

"¿Cómo debería llamarlo, entonces?"

Por fin, se sintió con las fuerzas de levantarse de la camilla. Cuando respondió, fue con las espaldas al muchacho. "Podrías empezar por James."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Gordon comenzó a tener… sueños.

Reencuentros de viejos recuerdos.

 _Manos firmes sujetando sus caderas. Jadeos. Una voz ronca gruñendo. Dolor. Fiebre. Placer._

Despertar por las mañanas, fue convirtiéndose en un evento vergonzoso. Residuos de sus sueños fueron filtrándose en la realidad de su cuerpo, y estos tuvieron sus efectos sobre las pobres sabanas. Gordon no quería revivir detalles de su último celo, en verdad que no, pero parecía que su mente traicionera tenía otros planes.

 _"Resa, Jimmy."_

Recordar aquel susurro le dejaba un nudo en su garganta y mucha humillación personal de la cintura para abajo.

Lo había disfrutado, sí. Había disfrutado casi todo, del encuentro.

 _Casi_ todo.

" _Arrendersi a me."_

Hasta la parte donde Jim había perdido el completo control.

Y justo allí yacía el conflicto.

Jim no quería recordar como había aventado toda cordura por la ventana en beneficio de sentirse bien.

Especialmente cuando tal comportamiento libertino lo haba llevado a una grave consecuencia tan _amateur_ como esta…

Mierda.

No, a Jim no le gustaba recordar.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Algunos días, Jim extrañaba a Lee.

Cuando había recién averiguado sobre su estado encinto, Jim había estado tentado a rogarle que regresaran. Después de todo, Lee era todo lo que un Omega podía desear. Lee siempre había sabido cómo cuidar de él…

Al final, Gordon había desistido en guardar la esperanza de que Lee pudiera aceptarlo de regreso. La mujer no había desperdiciado tiempo en seguir con su vida, teniendo nueva compañía masculina a su lado y en su cama. Al final, Jim sabía que no hubiera sido justo para ella tener que lidiar con su más reciente crisis.

Después de todo, no había sido con Lee, con la que Jim había corrido al sentir la fiebre de su celo.

Esa tenía que ser una señal.

De una manera u otra, Jim ya se había resignado.

Era mejor estar solo.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Continuará…**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **NdA:** ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAGO ESCRIBIENDO OTRO MULTICHAPTER DE GOTHAM CUANDO TODAVIA NO ACABO TE ENCONTRÉ? CULPO A BRIDGET JONES'S BABY.


	2. marca

" **Metamorfosi."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom** : Gotham (TV).

 **Parejas** : Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne (principal); Jim Gordon/Otro personaje.

 **Resumen** : La nostalgia en el rostro de Alfred tuvo más peso que cualquier cosa que el mayordomo hubiera podido decir. "Fue un embarazo difícil. Como lo son todos los embarazos de Omegas." Alfred bajó su mirada hacia el estómago escondido de Gordon. "No solo fisiológicamente hablando. Hay estragos en la psique, que un embarazo Beta no deja."

 **Rating:** Por ahora, Teen.

 **Línea del tiempo:** Situado al final de la primera mitad de la temporada 2, _Rise of the Villains_. Spoilers de los episodios 2x01 "Damned If You Do", 2x02 "Knock, Knock", 2x10 "Prince of Gotham" 2x12 "Mr. Freeze" y 2x13 "Dead Man Feel No Cold."

 **Advertencias:**

 **Underage/Shota.**

 **Este fic está situado en un universo Alfa/Beta/Omega.**

 **Extra:** Metamorfosi es italiano de _Metamorfosis_.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **ii.**

 **segnato.**

 **[+]+[+]**

 _"El muérdago te mata si lo comes."_

 _"Pero un beso es letal si viene de corazón."_

-Batman Returns (1992); Batman & Catwoman.

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Anoche una oficial de policía haba sido congelada en pedacitos.

Harvey estaba a cargo de la investigación, y Jim se moría de la envidia.

Se adjuntó a Bulock lo más posible, acompañándolo a la morgue donde Nygma descifraba la sustancia que estaba causando el congelamiento. Se sentó con él por días tratando de encontrar pistas útiles. Fue Gordon quien encontró la conexión entre la manufacturación de helio liquido con Industrias Wayne; y fue Gordon quien pensó en contactar a Lucius Fox para obtener más información.

La adrenalina estaba de vuelta. Jim se sintió como un detective de nuevo, conversando en cenadurías de mala calidad, interrogando sospechosos con Bullock a su lado.

Cuando la llamada vino sobre el nuevo ataque en la farmacia de la calle 9, Jim ya estaba de pie, tomando su saco—luego, sintió la mano de Bullock en su pecho.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"

Jim estaba desesperado. Recurrió a ruegos, sin pensarlo dos veces. "No te estorbaré, lo sabes. ¡Necesitas apoyo!"

"Tomaré a Johnson para eso."

"¡Harvey, vamos!" Podía utilizar sus encantos cuando quería. Sabía cómo. James conocía diferentes niveles de seducción cuando se trataba de Alfas. Una mirada, una muestra de vulnerabilidad, un poco de feromonas—Cuando, Bullock roló sus ojos, sabía que se había salido con la suya.

"¡Te quedas en el auto!"

Excepto que su sospechoso ya había huido de la escena del crimen. No había peligro inminente al arribar. Gordon se infiltró a la bodega de la farmacia. Revisó las cámaras de seguridad, encontrándolas apagadas. Media hora después, Bullock le hizo compañía con un bote de pastillas en su mano. FRIES, NORA, decía.

La botella tenía una dirección.

Permaneció en el auto, porque el gruñido de Bullock no le dejó opción. Fueron acompañados de cinco patrullas como apoyo, pero no encontraron al culpable en la casa. Bullock regresó con la esposa, sin embargo, y al subirla al auto, la mujer apestaba a corazón roto.

En la estación de policía, Gordon fue tomado in fragante por el Capitán, impidiéndole entrar al interrogatorio de la señora Fries.

"Dime, Gordon. ¿Tienes un deseo suicida?" Comenzó el regaño en la oficina del jefe. "¿O sólo eres estúpido?"

"No soy un inválido."

"Tu embarazo es de alto riesgo. No estoy bloqueando tu camino por gusto, lo sabes. Estás betado por tu bien."

"Con todo respeto, Capitán, mi estado es mi asunto. Soy responsable de mis propias acciones." No soportaba estar sentado. Ni en una oficina, ni en su escritorio, ni en el auto. Quería movimiento. "Sólo yo conozco las limitaciones de mi propia cuerpo. Sé hasta dónde puedo llegar." Mentía, por supuesto, pero estaba harto del control al que estaba siendo sometido. Jim no era débil. No era una víctima.

No era que quisiera perder al bebé. En verdad que no. Sólo quería el control de su vida de regreso.

Barnes lo miró con más suavidad de la normal. Otro milagro producido por el estado de Gordon. Su voz, sin embargo, fue desalmada. "Sé que tú naturaleza es pelear, James. Pelear contra la autoridad, contra las ordenes de la doctora, contra tu propia maldita sombra—Pero, haz llegado al momento culminante donde tienes que enfrentarlo: estás siendo un egoísta hijo de puta."

Jim peló los ojos. "¿Perdón?"

Barnes fue inmutable. "Ya madura. No eres el primer Omega que tuvo que sufrir algo como esto, y ciertamente, no serás el último. Ya tuviste tiempo para lamerte las heridas. Ahora sé un Procreador responsable."

La furia fue un switch. En un parpadeo, los ojos de Jim se humedecieron del enojo. Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. La boca de su estómago comenzó a arder. Se levantó de la silla. Miró a Barnes con coraje.

Barnes aun no acababa.

"No me dejas opción, estas suspendido por el resto de tu embarazo."

"Haga eso y lo demandaré por discriminación."

El rostro del Capitán se enrojeció por completo. Fue obvio que no había visto venir el contrataque. "¿Con cuál evidencia? Estoy retirándote de posible peligro contra tu persona y la de tu—"

"Excepto que mi salud de momento es de 100 % perfecta. Pasé dos semanas acompañando a Bullock en este caso, y de acuerdo a los chequeos constantes de la Doctora Thompkins, no estoy incapacitado para realizar mi maldito trabajo. Tiene cero evidencia de que esté peligro, en primer lugar. No tienes justificación legal para suspenderme."

Barnes ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro, incrédulo a la patada que James le había dado en el metafórico trasero. "Sal de mi oficina."

James lo hizo.

Victor Fries atacó los laboratorios ACE al día siguiente, poco después de que un cadáver reviviera en la estación de policía. James fue retirado del caso, la única victoria de Barnes sobre todo el asunto—y tuvo que aguantar la demente secuencia de eventos donde Lee y Bullock fueron introducidos en Arkham para servir de señuelo.

Al final de todo el caos, Victor y Nora murieron congelados en el sótano de su propio hogar. Fue una nota amarga con la cual cerrar el caso.

Bullock lo sacó a desayunar para alegrarlo. Con tan sólo oler la grasa del lugar, Jim tuvo para darse media vuelta y vomitar en el pavimento.

"Bueno, ahí se va mi gran plan. ¿Smoothie?"

Gordon fue auxiliado de regreso al auto. Bullock fue cuidadoso, como raramente lo era. Una vez con el motor andando, Jim se sintió mejor. "Ha estado inquieto toda la mañana. No para de patear."

Bullock sonrió. "¿Él?"

Jim resopló por su nariz. "Lee me hizo un ultrasonido. Es oficial."

"¡Así se habla, hombre!" Harvey fue infeccioso con su frenesí, golpeando el volante con aire juguetón. "Un pequeño Jimmy en el camino. Espero herede tus bellos faroles azules, Jimbo."

No había otra opción. El bebé tendría ojos azules de una manera, u otra. Aun así, sonrió. Sintió curiosidad. Sus manos sobaron su estómago en instinto. Sintió conexión.

"Verás, dentro de poco, Jimmy estará armando desastres en la estación junto a su padre. Será un pequeño detective, sacándole canas verdes a Barnes en fiel tradición familiar."

"Harvey." Jim carraspeó su garganta. "Ya sabes que no será así."

"Oh." Harvey le hecho una mirada fulminante. "¿Aun estamos fingiendo que me tragué ese fiasco de la adopción? Lo olvidé. Pensé que ya podíamos ser sinceros."

Jim cerró sus ojos. No tenía ganas de abrir esa lata de gusanos.

"Porque somos detectives, no podrías mentirme aunque tu vida dependiera de ello. Lo sabes, lo sé. No comprendo cual es todo el tabú con el asunto. ¿Crees que pensaré menos de ti sólo porque tuviste necesidades como todos los demás? Desde ahora te digo que no. Nunca pensaría menos de ti."

- _Lo harías, si supieras toda la historia_. "¿Qué haría yo, con un bebé?"

"Serías un padre. ¡Uno buenísimo, con un carajo!" En un semáforo en rojo, Bullock giró su perfil para enfrentarlo cara a cara. "Basta verte con Wayne, para saberlo. Cuidas a ese niño como si estuviera hecho de oro." Hizo una mueca. "Y probablemente lo está, pero ya sabes a qué quiero llegar."

James no había pensado de su relación con Bruce con esa luz. Nunca se había dado aires de servir como padre postizo para el muchacho. Sabía que nunca llenaría los zapatos de Thomas Wayne. "Es diferente con Bruce."

"De acuerdo, como tú digas. _Mataste_ por el mocoso, a eso me refiero. Es importante para ti, ¿no?"

Era diferente. Era complicado. Cuando Jim había puesto una bala en el cráneo de Galavan, lo había hecho calculadoramente. No había estado lleno de furia. No había estado demente con sed de venganza. Lo había pensado fríamente, había analizado las probabilidades, y ante la arrogante amenaza de Galavan de que estaría libre en lo menos pensado, Jim había decidido _No. No te volverás a acercar a Bruce, monstruo._

"¿Cómo puedes seguir creyendo que seré una buena influencia en un bebé, al saber lo que he hecho? ¿Estás oyéndote?"

Harvey roló sus ojos. "Por favor. Ya sabes las historias: los Alfas han hecho cosas peores por sus seres queridos. Hiciste lo correcto, Galavan se hubiera escabullido de la justicia más tarde que temprano. El ciclo tenía que terminar."

Que sencillo era, cuando Bullock exponía los hechos con su usual estilo. Con tal realidad, Jim no tenía que sentir remordimientos. Galavan había merecido su final, y punto. Colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.

"No podrás apartarte de la cría, nomás lo tengas en las manos, Jim. Verás. Jimmy es especial."

Gordon respiró hondo. "De acuerdo. Mentí. No se trata de un favor."

Bullock tuvo la decencia de no lucir satisfecho.

"Pero sí he comenzado los trámites de adopción."

"Pues termínalos, porque estás hablando disparates."

"Harvey, no tengo ni la primera idea de lo que tengo que hacer—" Su voz se quebró por fin. Todos sus miedos se hicieron nudo en su garganta. Sus malditos ojos se humedecieron por millonésima vez. Como si ponerse a llorar por el final de la película ET de la noche anterior, no hubiera sido suficiente. "No puedo hacer esto—criar un bebé—por mi cuenta."

Hubo una pausa. Luego, Jim sintió la mano de Harvey anclarse a su hombro.

"Tú eres el que no escucha."

 _No estarás solo_ , fue lo que palpitó en la atmosfera. Jim pegó su frente a la superficie de su ventana.

"¿A qué horas vamos a llegar al maldito lugar de los smoothies?"

"Oh, cállate. Vale la pena cruzar la ciudad. Te lo aseguro."

No discutieron más el tema. Jim no hizo promesas que no estaba seguro de cumplir. Aunque, cuando llegó a su departamento, guardó los documentos en el fondo de su colchón, dejando sin llenar los formularios necesarios.

Por ahora.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Jim no podía creerlo.

"Hay una cueva."

"Yep." Alfred sonrió.

"Detrás de la chimenea."

"Ajá."

Y mirar nomás, como Bruce salía de dicha cueva con toda la frescura del mundo. Al percatarse del boquiabierto de Gordon, pausó en los últimos escalones de la caverna, mirando entre ambos hombres. "Buenas tardes, James."

Gordon sintió la inmensa necesidad de apuntar hacia lo obvio. "Hay una cueva detrás tu chimenea, Bruce."

"Estoy consciente."

Luego, luego, para empeorar la situación, Fox apareció detrás de Bruce, cargando una pieza de maquinaria, manchado de aceite. "Necesitamos reemplazar la tarjeta madre—¡Oh, buen día, detective!"

Por supuesto. Claro, que Bruce sí confiaría en Fox, pero no en él, para compartir la existencia de una pasadizo secreto en medio de la sala. "Por eso estaban sucios aquel día."

Bruce supo inmediatamente de cual día estaba hablando. Aquella visita había sido brutal. No era para olvidarse fácilmente. "Así es. Tuvimos que volar con dinamita el panel de acceso."

"Con dinamita." Jim se sentó en el sofá más cercano. "Porque de seguro tienen dinamita guardada en la alacena."

Alfred le sirvió una taza de té. "En la azotea, a decir verdad. ¿Azúcar o miel?"

"Odio el té. Mataría por un café."

"Vaya, vaya, alguien está de a malas el día hoy."

"Estoy yendo al baño cada diez minutos. Mi espalda se siente como un gancho de ropa deformado, y acabo de averiguar que ustedes dos han estado guardando secretos por meses. ¿Quieres que esté contando chistes?"

"¡Genial! Así que, ¿qué dice si le agrego una cucharada de escocés al té? Omegas encintos tienen alta inmunidad al alcohol. Una probadita no te hará daño."

"Alfred." Jim salivó con la mera idea. "Si haces eso por mí, te _besaría_."

"Para evitar un baño de sangre, tendré que rechazar el privilegio." Ante el ceño fruncido de Jim, el mayordomo sólo guiñó un ojo.

En cuanto el escoces estuvo agregado a la taza de porcelana, Jim se precipitó a dar un trago. Quemarse la lengua lo valió. Alfred lo acompañó con su propio trago, después de acomodar el largo almuerzo de emparedados sobre la mesa de la sala. Bruce y Fox regresaron con manos limpias, todavía conversando sobre tarjetas madres y mucho mumbo-jumbo que Jim no tenía ganas de aprender.

"Puedo mostrarte lo que hay. Si lo deseas."

Jim parpadeó, apenas notando que Bruce se había sentado a su lado. "¿Por qué ahora?"

Fue satisfactorio detectar culpa en Bruce. "Si te mostraba lo que había encontrado en la cueva hubieras estado obligado a iniciar tu propia investigación policiaca, y ya habíamos circulados por ese camino, ¿recuerdas?"

"Tengo que ir a orinar." Lo anunció, porque estaba consciente de que no podría levantarse del sofá por su cuenta. Fox fue el bondadoso en otorgar su brazo. De pie, Gordon caminó hasta el baño de la cocina reservado para los empleados. Cuando salió, no le sorprendió ver a Bruce esperándolo en la cocina. Sostenía la copa de té con escocés que Jim había dejado atrás.

"No compartí parte de mi investigación, porque no pienso darle delegación a GCPD sobre mis descubrimientos."

Gordon se bamboleó hacia el chico con la intención de tomar su bebida. "No te molestaste en esconder la cueva en mi visita de hoy. Querías que lo viera todo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hasta ahora?"

"Estaba equivocado antes." Fue el susurró lleno de remordimiento. "Estás dispuesto a ensuciarte las manos por el bien común. Conoces los sacrificios que uno debe hacer para conseguir justicia."

El espectro de Galavan retornaba una vez más. Jim reprodujo la escena final en su mente. _"¡Bang!" directo en la frente sangrienta de Theo._

"No soy nadie para exigir más de tus capacidades, James, y aun así, me escuchas… Tomas en consideración lo que pido, aunque no sea justo. ¿Por qué?"

Gordon bebió del té. El alcohol quemó muy sutilmente su garganta. "Aquel día. Era lo que necesitaba escuchar. Me había dado por vencido. Tú me empujaste a lo contrario." Ambos pausaron en mutua reflexión. "Supongo… por eso seguimos regresando uno al otro, ¿no? Nos balanceamos, de cierta manera."

La sonrisa que Bruce proporcionó fue una de las cosas que James siempre recordaría. Era raro que el muchacho lo hiciera. Aún más raro, que fuera un gesto honestamente suave. Ninguno mencionó que el otro lado de la moneda correspondía a la naturaleza de Gordon, a esa inclinación por cuidar de Bruce aun cuando el Alfa daba oposición. Podían pelear. Podían no mirar ojo a ojo en muchos asuntos. Podían durar largos lapsos sin contactarse. Pero, en el momento que Bruce estuviera en peligro, Jim lo presentía. Dejaba todo—había dejado, de hecho, a Lee—para acudir cuando Bruce lo necesitaba.

Porque así era como Bruce se disculpaba realmente: al tragarse su careta de prematuro estoicismo, el joven Alfa se permitía admitir que necesitaba a Jim Gordon para sostenerse.

Era como funcionaban.

"Oye. Dame tu mano." Bruce parpadeó, pero levantó su mano derecha curiosidad ante su petición. Jim la colocó en la parte media de su estómago. No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para que Bruce sintiera la patada. La cara del chico fue hilarante.

"¿Está lastimándote?"

"Nah. Sólo me obliga a vomitar varios almuerzos."

Los dedos de Bruce se plantaron con agregada firmeza. Cuando sus ojos dejaron de querer salirse de órbita, la intensidad de la mirada recuperó su usual grado. Ojos azabaches analizaron el suéter de lana que cubría el estómago de Gordon. Sus dedos se expandieron. Comenzaron a circular por la protuberancia esférica hecha de piel.

Fue relajante. No había sido acariciado así, desde su ruptura con Lee. Jim se adaptó a los dedos con exagerada sensibilidad. Respiró hondo. El aroma a leña quemándose, perpetuó en sus fosas nasales, conjunto de feromonas entremezcladas.

Cabizbajo, la mirada de Bruce se conectó con la suya, luciendo siniestro en su fijación. Fue así, que Gordon se percató de que la distancia se había cerrado entre ambos, considerablemente.

Las patadas se habían detenido.

Bruce no retiró su mano. Ésta, en vez de eso, se elevó, llegando al pecho de Jim sin percance.

Al ras de su garganta, Bruce curveó sus yemas, acariciando la manzana de Adán con sus nudillos. La boca del Alfa colgaba ligeramente. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

En segundo plano, Jim sabía qué estaba sucediendo. La última vez que alguien lo había visto de esta forma—bueno, había terminado con un pasajero extra en sus entrañas. Era inconfundible lo que los instintos de Bruce estaban produciendo. El conjuro de testosterona, cortisol, escocés, aceite mecánico…

Le costó. Le costó enormemente a Jim detener a Bruce con su mano. Le costó, ladear su mentón en dirección opuesta, a la que la boca de Bruce había estado buscando. Gimió brevemente, al sentir la nariz del joven _rozar_ su mejilla. Jim lo sintió inhalar, probar, _disfrutar_ , de lo que las feromonas de Omega estaban hechas.

Demonios.

No había tenido a Bruce tan cerca desde su abrazo en la estación de policía. Siempre estaban consolándose; era casi ridículo. ¿Cómo no se había cuenta antes? ¿Cómo Gordon no lo había visto venir?

"No podemos." Apenas pudo hablar. Estaba ahogado en la compatibilidad absoluta entre Alfa y Omega.

"¿No podemos, qué? ¿Sentir atracción, uno por el otro?"

Impertinencia. Bruce había aprendido a ser soberbio. Culpa de Selina, sin duda. El chico estaba ebrio en poder, en el poder de su mapa genético; en _ser_ un Alfa.

La taza de té cayó al piso, ante la traición de su mano izquierda. El estruendo de la porcelana quebrándose, irrumpió en la cocina.

El conjuro fue deshecho. Jim brincó. Su estómago empujó a Bruce, separándolos de manera súbita.

"Yo me encargo." Bruce fue el primero en recuperarse, hincándose en el suelo para recoger las piezas de porcelana. "Deberías ir a almorzar, James."

Todavía sin aliento, Jim hizo su escape. Sus rodillas amenazaban con doblegarse. Necesitaba sentarse.

Alfred tuvo la consideración de esperar a que Jim acabara su sándwich antes de hablar sobre el elefante invisible y apestoso a feromonas que había entrado a la sala junto con el Omega. "¿En verdad estás sorprendido?" Fox había regresado a la cueva, así que eran sólo ellos dos.

Jim frotó su entrecejo. "Es una locura."

Alfred le habló con misericordia, consciente de que el tema a tratar era delicado. "Han sido Compatibles desde el primer día. Es sólo que hasta ahora, la fisiología del amo Bruce está poniéndose al corriente."

Era culpa de Jim. "Yo causé esto." Su mano sobó su estómago—el catalizador. Estaba seguro. La vulnerabilidad de su estado, debía ser una llamado de sirena para los oídos de Bruce; para sus instintos.

"No seas idiota. La _adolescencia_ causó esto. ¿Por qué crees que el chico estuvo evitándote por meses después de que lo rescatamos? ¿Por qué se comportó tan grosero con la Doctora Thompkins, cuando la mujer vino a platicar sobre su traumática experiencia? El amo Bruce ha estado procesando sus sentimientos, y créeme, no ha sido bonito."

"Pensó que el bebé era de Lee." Jim murmuró para sí. Ahora, lo podía ver claramente, el momento que había cambiado a Bruce de frio a caliente: _"Mío. Solamente mío."_

"Quiere ayudarte." Alfred le sonrió. "Cuidar de ti."

- _Oh, quiere más que cuidarme_. Jim evocó el contacto de la boca de Bruce con su mejilla. El Alfa no estaba interesado en lo exclusivamente platónico.

"Por lo que veo… y olfateo… tú no estás muy opuesto."

Jim miró a Alfred como si estuviera loco. Pennyworth alzó sus cejas por sobre su copa de vino.

"No me mires así, Gordon. Sabes que con el apellido Wayne de por medio… Todo es posible."

Jim ciertamente, había hecho su investigación detallada de la Familia Wayne desde el día que había conocido a Bruce. Los Wayne habían sido una Casa tradicional dominada por Alfas desde el siglo pasado, de las pocas todavía en existencia en el país. Aunque su historia tenía raíces algo tiranas respecto a su trato con sus consortes Omegas, desde los bisabuelos de Bruce, la Casa Wayne había impulsado apoyo por los derechos equitativos de las, y los Omegas, a nivel nacional. Con los padres de Thomas Wayne, se habían implantado reformas en la Constitución respecto a los derechos Omegas, y posteriormente, su hijo se había encargado de activar programas pro-salud para enfatizar mayor importancia en la reproducción Omega sobre la Beta. Si hoy en día existía una veneración especial sobre la clase Omega y sus linajes de sangre, se podía acuñar al trabajo duro de los Wayne.

Bastaba decir, que miles de Omegas, _matarían_ por estar en la posición de Gordon ahora mismo.

¿Ser Compatible con un maldito _Wayne_? Era un cuento de hadas, hecho realidad. Los tabloides se tragarían la historia entera; Jim ya podía leer los ridículos encabezados. Poco valor moral importaría la diferencia de edad, los medios de comunicación encontrarían una forma de romantizarlo. Después de todo, cuando se trataba de un Alfa, la edad de consentimiento vacilaba entre catorce y dieciséis años. ¿Qué importaría un año faltante para los quince años de Bruce?

El joven había visto a sus padres morir frente a sus ojos, había sido secuestrado por un egomaníaco, y todavía caminaba por el camino de los cuerdos. Bruce no era un Alfa común. Se espina dorsal era de acero. Su voluntad, inagotable. Y sus fijaciones bordaban en obsesión.

Más peligroso aun, a Jim… le agradaba. Comprendía cómo Bruce pensaba. Tenía empatía por sus demonios personales, y honestamente, le _agradaba_ Bruce.

- _No. Recuerda_. El bebé dio una patada, atinando al momento. -¿ _Quieres empezar una guerra?_ _Una_ guerra con la Mafia, ya había sido suficiente. Jim no sería el nuevo Cobblepot.

Bruce estaba en la cueva, una hora después. Jim lo encontró de espaldas, leyendo de una hoja de papel. Estaba despeinado. El sudor traspasaba su sudadera deportiva, y el olor a aceite era más penetrante. Jim revisó cada rincón de la cueva con ojo clínico. Aquella oficina tenebrosa le había pertenecido a Thomas Wayne, según la información de Alfred. Es lo que Thomas le había dejado de legado a su hijo: secretos, intrigas, y aún más herramientas para alimentar sus tendencias obsesivas.

"Te debo una disculpa. No fue mi intención incomodarte, James."

Jim se adentró a la oficina. Se colocó a lado de Bruce con una mano extendida. La hoja de papel fue compartida. Cuando Jim leyó el mensaje por entero, muchas piezas encajaron. Sus intenciones fueron reforzadas. Jim sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

" _A menos… a menos que sientas un llamado."_

"Eres inteligente, Bruce." Jim dobló el papel en dos. Lo dejó en el escritorio. "Probablemente una de las personas más inteligentes que vaya a conocer. Sabes que tienes suficiente en tu plato como para querer agregarle más." Tomó al muchacho de un brazo, tornándolo para que ambos se encararan. "Tienes un propósito." Un llamado. "No puedes lidiar con distracciones en estos momentos."

Bruce suspiró. Concordó con Jim con una inclinación de su mentón. "Puedes contar conmigo, aun así. En cualquiera cosa que necesites."

"Lo sé. No pararemos de ser amigos, Bruce."

Ambos se miraron en un receso cargado de energía. Era un rechazo de parte del Omega, pero al Jim saber cuál ángulo explotar para ablandar el golpe, podía ver que a Bruce no le estaba calando tan hondo. Después de todo, cuando se trataba de su investigación, hasta Gordon pasaba a último plano.

Jim supo cómo manipularlo para hacerle creer que el rechazo venía del mismo Bruce, y no al sentido contrario.

Sus manos cayeron de todo contacto. Asintió como despedida, extrañando ya el abrigo de las feromonas de Alfa. Comenzó a dirigirse a los escalones.

"James."

Gordon curveó su cuello para atender al llamado.

Bruce caminó con determinación hacia él. Todo sucedió rápidamente, entonces. Jim no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, para detener al chico de hacer una épica estupidez—En el instante que la boca de Bruce Wayne se estampó con la suya, una parte de Jim ni siquiera quiso _frenarse_.

Fueron dos cables de electricidad conociéndose por primera vez. Se alimentaron uno del otro. Bruce había besado antes. Supo cómo morder el labio inferior de Jim sin causar dolor. Supo cómo cubrir el paladar del Omega con su lengua y exprimir un maullido de Jim sin dificultad alguna.

Las defensas de Gordon fueron desmoronadas en treinta patéticos segundos.

Luego, fue el turno de Bruce para empujar del pecho de Jim, alejándose como si el Omega fuera la plaga. "Siempre serás mucho _más_ que una distracción para mí."

Oh, mierda.

Y Jim que se había creído tan listo.

Bruce asumió que su recién posdata había transmitido suficiente, porque el mocoso tuvo el descaro de darse la media vuelta y regresar a las piezas de computadoras como si no hubiera puesto el mundo de Jim Gordon de cabeza.

Fox apretó el tabique de su nariz con una mueca, cuando se lo encontró en el transcurso fuera de la cueva. Fue extremadamente vergonzoso.

Alfred, por supuesto, no ayudó. Con tan sólo una inhalación en la cercanía de Gordon, el hombre reventó en carcajadas.

No era para menos.

Jim había descendido para desilusionar a un chiquillo guiado por hormonas, y ahora, Jim ascendía al mundo real _Marcado_ de pies a cabeza en dichas hormonas.

Marcado.

Jim estaba en graves, graves, problemas.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Continuará…**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **NdA:** ¡Que las apuestas sobre la identidad del padre de Jimmy comiencen! Dejé pistas sutiles en este capítulo, lo juro. Saquen la lupa.


	3. trampa

" **Metamorfosi."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom** : Gotham.

 **Parejas** : Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne (principal); Jim Gordon/Otro personaje.

 **Resumen** : La nostalgia en el rostro de Alfred tuvo más peso que cualquier cosa que el mayordomo hubiera podido decir. "Fue un embarazo difícil. Como lo son todos los embarazos de Omegas." Alfred bajó su mirada hacia el estómago escondido de Gordon. "No solo fisiológicamente hablando. Hay estragos en la psique, que un embarazo Beta no deja."

 **Rating:** **ADULT**.

 **Línea del tiempo:** Situado al final de la primera mitad de la temporada 2, _Rise of the Villains_. Spoilers del episodio 2x15 "Mad Grey Dawn."

 **Advertencias:**

 **Underage/Shota.**

 **Este fic está situado en un universo Alfa/Beta/Omega.**

 **Extra:** Metamorfosi es italiano de _Metamorfosis_.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **iii.**

 **trappola.**

 **[+]+[+]**

"Me preguntaba que se rompería primero, tu espíritu o tu cuerpo."

-The Dark Kight Rises; Bane.

 **[+]+[+]**

 **4 meses antes.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Resa, Jimmy."

Manos grandes lo tenían presionado contra la cama. La habitación de Hotel olía a canela. A sangre.

Dos dedos anchos lo atravesaron. Jim chilló. Buscó fricción en la cama, frotando su erección en el material de seda, mientras que sus caderas embistieron en dirección contraria. Su cuerpo pendía en estado de contradicción total. Estaba empapado en sudor. Los jugos de lubricante natural corrían por sus muslos. Jim no se había creído capaz de producir tanto a su edad; no había estado listo para _sentir_ tanto.

Sus músculos interiores se apretaban alrededor de los dedos del Alfa, espasmos involuntarios buscando por alivio. Su cuerpo pedía por invasión.

"Arrenderse a me."

Los rezos italianos no tuvieron sentido para Jim. Percibió la ternura en la voz que los reprodujo, más no los pudo descifrar. No lo hubiera deseado, de todas maneras. Jim no quería ternura. Este encuentro no se trataba de eso.

Fue levantado sobre sus rodillas. Que su amante permaneciera vestido con excepción de su bragueta abierta, añadió una dimensión aún más obscena al evento. James era el vulnerable, el desnudo, tanto en forma física, como emocional. Su cuerpo había sido tocado por cada ángulo. Habían mordidas posesivas en su piel. Su centro había sido _succionado_ dos veces ya para prepararlo, sin embargo, Jim permanecía húmedo y desesperado. Nunca tenido un celo como este. Tan desmoralizante en su necesidad.

Fue montado, sin más preámbulos.

- _Sí_. Jim cerró sus ojos, con lágrimas de desesperación deslizándose por sus comisuras. - _Esto es lo que quiero._

El Alfa gruñó. Susurró _'Jimmy'_ , con una dulzura que sus acciones no reflejaron. Cuando tomó al Omega, lo tomó con embestidas brutales. El placer se interlineó con dolor. La estimulación fue extrema para los sentidos de Jim. La cama comenzó a temblar. A conjunto de los gruñidos feroces, gemidos ridículos y hienescos hicieron eco por la habitación.

Cuando Jim se percató de ser él, quien los proyectaba, la humillación hizo arder su rostro. ¿Qué carajos sucedía con él?

¿Quién era esta persona, que estaba disfrutando ser sometida? Jim no se reconoció.

Se sintió corrompido.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Actualidad.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Asuntos Interiores está reabriendo el caso del asesinato de Galavan."

Gordon nunca había escuchado peores palabras. Moldeó su cuerpo entero para no dejar nada transpirar. Su barriga se asomó por su abrigo, en consecuencia.

"¿Por qué?"

"Un nuevo testigo ha salido a la luz. Afirma haberte visto matar a Galavan en los muelles."

"AI registra miles de llamadas a la semana. ¿Por qué esta es tan especial?"

"Porque este testigo ocular dio un detalle del caso que no se dio a conocer al público. El paraguas."

Jim no tenía opción más que desviar su pánico, tratar de fijar la responsabilidad en los celos del precinto. Barnes no le creyó. No se tragó ni una sola palabra. Gordon salió de la oficina con su corazón a mil por minuto.

"¿Qué pasó? Dios, Jim." Sus rodillas le fallaron a centímetros de su escritorio. Bullock lo atrapó gracias a sus buenos reflejos. "Estás blanco como una hoja. Habla conmigo."

Nygma interrumpió el momento, recto como un lápiz recién afilado. "Estoy listo, detective."

Jim parpadeó, ahora sentado, pero sin tener el piso bajo sus pies. "¿Ed? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Quería platicar conmigo sobre la decisión de la Señorita Kringle de marcharse de la ciudad con el oficial Dougherty. ¿Correcto?"

"Oh." Demonios. Cuando Lee le había el pedido el favor de investigar un poco sobre la misteriosa huida de Kringle, Jim había estado muerto de aburrimiento. No había pensado dos veces en lidiar con la incógnita. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, después de hablar con Barnes, las prioridades de Jim cambiaron radicalmente. "Cierto."

"Deja al hombre respirar, Ed. Será en otra ocasión."

Jim recordó que tenía otro caso en sus manos. El robo en el Museo. Técnicamente, Barnes había asignado a Bullock. Pero, Jim se rehusaba a dejar a su compañero sin apoyo. Ignoró la mirada preocupada y se puso de pie. Se colocó su abrigo con su mente no exactamente en el presente. ¿Dónde demonios estaba su teléfono? Sus manos temblaron. Estaba sudando.

"Te prometo que averiguaremos que le sucedió a la señorita Kringle, Ed." El móvil estaba en su escritorio. Jim lo tomó, extrañado. Lo guardó en su pantalón.

"Tengo la más grande fe en sus habilidades, Detective Gordon."

Gordon ya estaba dándole las espaldas, pero levantó su mano para agradecer las palabras del médico forense.

"Ahora sí. Abre la boca." Bullock masculló en cuanto estuvieron en el auto.

Jim suspiró. Sobó su estómago. Dentro de su bolsa de ácido amniótico, el producto estaba dormido, sin preocupaciones, cálido y protegido de todo mal. Su bebé. Jim tenía que salvarse de esta. No podía permitir que sus estúpidos errores del pasado le corrieran tarifa. El karma no podía cobrárselas con la persona más inocente en todo este desastre.

Le contó todo a Harvey.

"¿Crees que sea un testigo autentico?"

"No." Jim gruñó. "No había nadie alrededor. Eso lo sé."

"Entonces, ¿de qué te preocupas tanto?"

Jim apretó sus puños. Los relajó lentamente, mientras practicaba los ejercicios de respiración que Leslie le había instruido. "Es la forma en la que Barnes se expresó. Está reventando de certeza." - _Y sabe que yo lo hice. Sabe que soy culpable_. Era lo peor. Lo que le causaba más culpa. Que alguien que Jim admiraba, ahora lo comparara con la escoria que solían eliminar de la ciudad. "Sabes que falsificar cualquier tipo de evidencia es el cuento de todos los días en el precinto."

"Jim. Estás exagerando. No entres en pánico. No puedes entrar en pánico. ¿Me oyes? Tienes que tranquilizarte. Creo que todo esto es un invento de Barnes para sacarte de tus casillas y que metas la pata. Quiere algún tipo de prueba de que no estás calificado para el trabajo y poder suspenderte."

Tenía lógica. Jim se sintió más liviano. Bullock podría tener razón. Asintió con más soltura.

"Hablaré con mi vieja amiga Ginny de AI. Sabremos qué es lo que tienen con exactitud. Mientras, hay que patear trasero en este caso con cabeza fría y temple de acero, amigo." Harvey picoteó el estómago de Jim. "No le causes ulceras al pobre Jimmy todavía."

Jim rodó sus ojos. "No le llames Jimmy."

Porque no había días simples para gente como ellos, del museo, brincaron a la estación de trenes de la ciudad, de un robo llegando a lidiar con una bomba terrorista. Jim ayudó a evacuar el lugar, a pesar de los rezongueos de Harvey. Guio a la gente fuera de la estación trabajando en modo automático.

Cuando divisó entre los casilleros, el signo de interrogación en verde fluorescente, se lanzó al dibujo grafiado sin precaución alguna. No esperó ni por Bullock, ni por otro oficial, cegado en su necesidad de mostrarle a Barnes que podía hacer su trabajo. Tomó la palanca de acero y entró en acción.

Más tarde, reconocería aquel momento como su primer error.

"¿Qué demonios pasó con la temple de acero? ¡Un paramédico por aquí, rápido! No, no te muevas, estúpido hijo de—"

"No frente a Jimmy." Gordon gimió, una vez que la bomba había sido activada y que había arrojado a Jim directo al piso. Afortunadamente, Gordon había caído sobre su costado y no de frente, porque sus instintos se lo habían indicado. "Los bebés oyen todo, ¿sabes?" Uno de sus oídos no dejaba de zumbar. Jim hizo una mueca cuando uno de los paramédicos colocó sus manos enguantadas en su estómago desnudo.

"No es necesario. Él está bien."

El paramédico alzó su ceja. "Es mejor hacer un ultrasonido. Podría haber sangrado interno."

Jim retiró las manos del paramédico. Volvió a abotonar su camisa. "No. Mi hijo está perfectamente bien. Es un Gordon." Pasara lo que pasara, Jim siempre estaría seguro de aquel hecho. Su hijo sería un Gordon.

Barnes se les unió en poco tiempo. Bullock se encargó de explicarle los hechos para evitar otro powow entre los dos. Jim se encargó de hacer anotaciones mientras esperaba por Harvey. Ed Nygma se le acercó por segunda vez en el día, comportándose de cierta manera, dulce. Era un Omega como Jim, y quizás por eso, Jim siempre había tenido empatía por el forense. El tipo era raro, pero Jim confiaba en sus capacidades. No dudo en pasarle las riendas de la examinación de la escena.

Ése fue su segundo error.

El tercer error fue su propia necedad.

Estaba solo en su escritorio a punto de marcharse a descansar, cuando Ed le dio el informe de la bomba de la estación. Aun sabiendo que debía pasar la información forense sobre la escena a Bullock, Jim decidió ir a revisar el teléfono publico dentro del edifico West Dewy por su cuenta. Le dejó un mensaje de voz a Harvey al respecto, y se marchó en un taxi.

Cuando encontró el cadáver de Pinkney, todo empeoró.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Jim había caído redondito en la trampa.

Barnes fue brutal en la interrogación. No dejó a Jim defenderse, cegado con su propio sentido de traición. Era personal. Desde lo de Galavan, todo lo que Jim hacía, Barnes lo tomaba personal. Esta no fue la excepción. Las huellas digitales de Gordon estaban en la palanca—el arma asesina. El informe de Ed había desaparecido. Pinkney había sido el testigo ocular que supuestamente lo había visto asesinar a Galavan. Nada tenía sentido. Gordon estaba tostado.

"Quiero hablar con mi abogado." Jimmy estaba pateando de nuevo. Gordon quería vomitar.

"Eres una desgracia para el escudo." Cuando Barnes golpeó la mesa, Gordon sintió temor verdadero. Sus instintos se hipersensibilizaron. Vio a Barnes como una amenaza y abrazó su torso en protección automática. "¡Confié en ti! Pero tú… me haz roto el corazón, Jim."

Había reglas, aun con Jim en la posición de sospechoso de asesinato. Barnes no podía maltratarlo ni con un dedo meñique. Las esposas fueron puestas con cuidado por otra de las oficiales—alguien neutra. No podían colocarlo en una celda por su estado. No podían tenerlo detenido en Blackgate mientras esperaba juicio—Mierda, un maldito juicio, ¿cómo había llegado a esto? De repente, Gordon tuvo dificultad para respirar. Su visión perdió nitidez.

"¿Gordon?"

Olfateó a Bullock cerca, lo escuchó gritar. Distinguió sus gruñidos sobreprotectores.

"¡Quítale las esposas, Reagan! ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?"

"¡Gordon, reacciona! Está perdiendo la consciencia, llama a Thompkins—"

Cuando fue acogido por la oscuridad, Jim se sintió aliviado.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Cuando volvió en sí, despertó en Arkham.

Lo supo, porque al girar su rostro, miró directo al perfil de Bárbara en la otra camilla.

Sus manos estaban restringidas. Jim quiso tocar su estómago para asegurarse de que todavía—No, Jimmy pateó. Jim gimió en absolución. Un Gordon, en definitiva.

"¿Jim? Gracias a Dios." Lee apareció en su línea de visión. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Qué… estoy haciendo aquí?" Su garganta era un desierto. Pero, Lee le indicó que era peligroso ingerir agua todavía.

"Todavía tienes sedantes en tu sistema. Espera un par de horas. Estás recibiendo electrolitos vía venosa. Tú y el bebé se encuentran estables."

"Lee."

Leslie respiró hondo. Lucía triste. "Jim. Lo siento. Fue mi idea, pero querían mandarte a Blackgate mientras estuvieras en juicio, y sabía que no podía permitirlo. Por lo menos aquí, tengo autorización para monitorearte."

"Lee. Soy inocente."

"Jim, claro que lo eres." Su amiga tomó una de sus manos. "Bullock está haciendo todo lo posible por comprobar que fuiste guiado a una trampa. No te des por vencido."

La evidencia no iba a cambiar. Pero, Jim estaba cansado. Su cabeza estaba amansada por los sedantes. Fue fácil volver a dormirse.

La próxima vez que volvió en sí, un hombre desconocido lo miraba desde el pie de la cama. Sus facciones eran asiáticas. Tenía espejuelos tintados de carmín, y una barba estilo cortina delineando su mandíbula.

Jim cerró sus ojos. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, era de día.

A su lado derecho, Bárbara permanecía en coma.

Luchó por liberar sus mancuernas de cuero. Todo su ser se reveló a la noción de estar encerrado en Arkham. Odiaba este lugar. No podía quedarse aquí. Comenzó a gritar, nioimportándole si estaba haciendo sentido. Sus piernas estaban libres, así que Gordon intentó impulsarse fuera de la cama.

"¡Jim!" No fue sólo Lee quien se apareció en el ala. Un grupo de enfermeros arribaron justo a tiempo para acorralarlo y regresarlo a la camilla. Jim peleó contra ellos con todo lo que pudo. "¡Jim, tienes que tranquilizarte, o tendré que sedarte!"

"¡No!" Jim sollozó al ver la jeringa en la mano de Lee. Dos enfermeros lo sujetaron de las rodillas y tobillos. "¡No me toquen!"

"Lo lastimarán, déjenlo en paz." Leslie empujó a un enfermo con su cuerpo. "Se tranquilizará. ¿Verdad, Jim?"

Jim peló sus dientes. "Tráeme a Dent. Necesito hablar con Harvey Dent." Cuando uno de los enfermeros no hizo caso de la amenaza de Lee, fue placentero darle una patada directo en la cara.

"¡Suficiente! Jim, sedarte no es sano para el bebé. ¡Deja de obligar mi mano! ¡Tienes que tranquilizarte!"

Sangre corrió por la nariz del enfermero. Todo en su ser comunicó que se vengaría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Jim le guiñó el ojo. Sus piernas fueron sujetadas momentos después, al ver que Gordon dio indicación de acatarse a las órdenes de la doctora.

"¿Qué día es hoy?"

Leslie esperó a que estuvieran a solas, para hablar. "Llevas tres días en Arkham. Entraste en shock en el precinto, ¿recuerdas? Tu presión arterial subió por los techos."

Jim sintió pánico. "¿Qué hay del bebé?"

"Sabes que este embarazo siempre ha sido riesgoso por tu edad. No te mentiré, este episodio puso en peligro al bebé. Por un momento debatí si sería adecuado inducir parto, pero todavía se necesitan cuatro semanas más aproximadamente para que el bebé esté en desarrollo óptimo. Tienes que estar en reposo hasta entonces." La mujer se sentó a un lado de la cama. Estaba cansada. Cuando suspiró, su dureza profesional se fue con la exhalación. "Jim. Lo siento mucho. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no te hubiera pedido investigar la desaparición de Kristin."

En toda honestidad, Jim también se arrepentía de haber hecho el favor. No lo dijo en voz alta. No serviría de mucho. "Cuídate las espaldas Lee. Quien haya sido el que me inculpo es alguien que trabaja en GCPD. Alguien cerca de Kringle."

Lee cubrió su rostro, todavía murmurando disculpas.

Estaban en sábado, Jim descubrió un rato después. Era un sábado, y cuando Dent le prestó la anticipada visita por la tarde de ese mismo día, le trajo las noticias de que el juicio empezaría el lunes.

"Tengo que testificar. Tengo que contar mi lado de las cosas."

Dent asintió. "Por supuesto. Con la evidencia que tienen en tu contra, tenemos que sacarle jugo a todo material que te pueda ablandar frente al juez. Con tu estado encinto podrías hacerlos dudar. Sería difícil verte en los zapatos de un asesino de sangre fría."

La gelatina que Leslie le había obligado a comer, no estaba siendo bien recibida. James sobó su estómago. Intentó ser optimista, sólo un poco. Trató de ver un hilo de luz en la oscuridad. "Necesito otro favor."

"Nómbralo." Dent era joven. Pulido. Miraba a James con seguridad, a pesar de conocer las probabilidades que tenían de perder rotundamente. Era lo que le agradaba del abogado. Dent era tan necio como Gordon.

"Necesito… hacer unos arreglos." Con sus ojos, Jim señaló hacia la dirección sur de su cuerpo. Dent alzó sus cejas. "Lo que tengo que revelarte queda en confidencia de abogado y cliente, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ahora, Dent estaba _sí_ estaba interesado. Jim miró el brillo en su mirada. "Absolutamente."

James tragó saliva. "Si perdemos." _Cuando_ perdieran. "La custodia del bebé no puede serle permitida a su padre. En un inicio, tenía planeado darlo en adopción, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no estaría a salvo." Jim no podía confiar en el sistema. No podrían proteger a Jimmy del estigma de ser el hijo de un supuesto homicida—Dios, _dos_ padres homicidas, ahora que lo pensaba. "Mi madre es muy… entrada en sus años… para encargarse de un bebé, y mi hermano ya tiene dos hijos… No podría mantener una boca más."

Dent había sacado una agenda de su portafolio. "Estas dejándome pocas opciones, entonces, Gordon. Además, tienes que darme muy buenas razones para negarle su derecho de paternidad al otro tutor—"

"¿Qué tal el hecho de que solía ser el Rey del crimen organizado de la ciudad? ¿Te parece justificación suficiente?"

Si Jim estuviera de mejor humor, presenciar el shock caerle encima a Dent lo tendría resoplando de la risa. Dent se ganó su respeto sin embargo, ante su rápida recuperación.

"Un heredero Omega tumba automáticamente a herederos ordinarios. Ése es tu miedo."

Jim asintió. Oficialmente, Carmine Falcone tenía dos herederos: Mario, el hijo mayor, y Sofía, la menor. Ambos Betas, así como no muy especiales. Según los rumores, desde el retiro de Falcone, Mario estaba en preparación de seguir los pasos de su padre. La existencia del bebé de Gordon amenazaría todo eso. Era la Ley de la Mafia. Un bebé de procedencia Omega tenía mayor prestigio. Mayor poder. No importaba que fuera un bebé ilegitimo.

En cuanto olfateara el producto de su noche con Jim, Falcone sería un bulldog suelto en Gotham.

Era increíble. El bebé todavía no nacía, y Jim ya tenía una lista de posibles enemigos en su cabeza. "Nadie puede saber la identidad del padre. El juicio puede tardar más de lo que queda de mi embarazo, así que no podré hacer decisiones médicas sobre el cuidado de mi bebé… Le doy la custodia temporal a Alfred Pennyworth para realizar tales decisiones."

Harvey Dent anotó todo lo dictado. Miró a Gordon con seriedad, al cerrar su agenda. "Sólo mientras te libras de esta. ¿De acuerdo?"

Jim sonrió forzadamente. "Ajá… Será sólo temporal."

Dos semanas después, Gordon fue declarado culpable y dictado con cuarenta años de prisión.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Vivir con Selina era extraordinario.

Fue como el cuento de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, un túnel donde Bruce en vez seguir a un conejo, perseguía a una gata con gafas, por todos los rincones de la ciudad, hambriento por aventuras. No era aburrido. No era tranquilo. No había rutinas; no había blanco y negro. Selina vivía en un área moralmente gris, y Bruce podía comprender los beneficios. Hasta el dolor que pudiera ganarse de los tratos ilícitos que se conllevaban en la compañía de Selina, se sentía como _reparación_ para su sistema.

Por esa razón, cuando Bruce encendió el televisor para ver el noticiario, un televisor que recién habían negociado en el Barrio Chino, el costo de vivir tan ambiguamente, fue alto para el corazón del Alfa.

James Gordon estaba en las noticias. Estaba saliendo de la corte en esposas. La voz de la reportera llenó los blancos, diciendo que Jim era culpable del asesinato de otro policía. Había sido declarado culpable por un jurado unánime. Su sentencia de cuarenta años sería cumplida en la Prisión Blackgate.

"Wow."

"No es correcto." Bruce murmuró, sintiendo un vacío en su estómago. ¿Por qué se enteraba hasta ahora? ¿Tan succionado había estado en su nuevo estilo de vida?

"Dime algo que sí lo sea." Selina resopló. Siguió contando sus ganancias con desdén. "No puedo creer que lo vayan a mandar al matadero de Blackgate con esa maleta. Eso sí que es frío."

Bruce parpadeó confundido. "¿Que tiene que ver una maleta con—? Oh." _Oh_. James todavía estaba en estado de gestación. Las tomas de la cámara lo mostraban claramente. El anuncio del veredicto habían sido esa misma mañana, así que era un hecho de James sería mandando a cumplir su condena aun en este estado. Era desalmado. James no podía dar a luz en un lugar tan horrendo. Ningún bebé debería nacer en un lugar así. "Necesitamos ir a GCPD."

"¿'Necesitamos'?"

"Selina." Bruce ya estaba colocándose su abrigo. Era temprano, pero hacía frio. "Me debes una por la televisión, ¿recuerdas? ¿Todavía tienes tu teléfono móvil?"

"Nop. Lo cambié esta mañana por mí nuevo par de botas."

Bruce rodó sus ojos. Selina y su obsesión con el cuero. Bruce juraba que si pudiera comerlo, Selina estaría haciéndolo. "Necesito llamar a Alfred." Se dirigió a la salida, y directo a la noche.

"Woah, woah. Espera un momento, vaquero. ¿Qué rayos piensas hacer? Sé que tú y Gordon son amigos, ¿pero qué podrías hacer por él? Eres sólo un niño."

A pesar de sus protestas, Selina lo estaba siguiendo fuera del edificio mientras parloteaba. Bruce respiró el air frio de la calle. "Estás equivocada en todas tus asunciones. No soy, de hecho, sólo un niño."

Selina lo detuvo, parándose frente a él. "Lo eres en estos momentos, ¿recuerdas? No eres rico, no tienes influencias, no tienes a un mayordomo, ni amigos populares como Jim Gordon."

"Yo soy…" Bruce apretó sus puños. Fue brutal, enfrentarse a sí mismo en este justo momento. La última vez que había visto a James, el hombre lo había querido detener de asesinar a Matches Malone. Bruce había estado sumergido en su obsesión, y posteriormente, en su depresión tras el suicido de Matches. No había tenido cabeza para pensar en el beso que había compartido con el detective. Lo había Marcado, pero Bruce no podía decir que tuviera claro los lineamientos a seguir. Tenía una atracción fuerte por Gordon. Una atracción distintiva a la que Bruce había sentido por Silver, y a lo que experimentaba en la cercanía de Selina. "Le debo mi vida a James Gordon. Si finjo que nada está sucediendo, eso me haría un cobarde. Un egoísta."

"Oye, yo también estuve allí cuando fuimos a rescatarte, damisela. No le des todo el crédito al Detective Blondie—"

"Además, _nadie_ se mete con lo que es _mío_."

La boca de Selina se congeló en posición abierta. Los hermosos ojos verdes de la chica se engrandecieron. Selina era una Alfa. Nadie mejor que ella, pudo haber comprendido la posesividad que salió de garganta en súbita ferocidad. Nadie mejor que Selina, podía entender lo que las palabras de Bruce estaban transmitiendo.

"Estás loco." Fue lo que su amiga, finalmente, anunció. Como era típico, la chica roló sus ojos. "Debí haberlo adivinado. Tienes algo por los papis."

La Estación de Policía de Gotham siempre era un caos de movimiento. Esta noche, más que nunca. Como Selina no tenía cuentas pendientes que la llevaran a una celda, ambos decidieron entrar frescamente al precinto. La ultima ocasión que había visitado la estación, había sido después del ataque de los secuaces de Galavan. Bruce no se pudo decidir si estas circunstancias eran mejores o peores.

Selina desapareció momentáneamente de su lado. Bruce la dejó. Se dirigió al segundo piso por su cuenta. A donde recordaba la localización del escritorio de Gordon.

El espacio estaba vacío. Bruce se acercó al escritorio. Tocó la placa de presentación que permanecía. Det. James W. Gordon. El aroma del Omega perduraba, aunque ligeramente. Bruce lo absorbió con desquite. Escuchó pasos viniendo de las escaleras. Creyendo que se trataba de Selina, Bruce se tornó en la dirección del sonido.

Detective Bullock pareció haber visto un fantasma. "Dios mío. ¿Dónde demonios haz estado?"

Bruce frunció su ceño. "He estado—"

"Olvídalo. No me importa. Alfred ha estado como loco buscándote. Me ha tenido _a mi_ como loco, buscándote."

"Me acabo de enterar de la sentencia del Detective Gordon—"

"¡Sí, se nota! ¿Qué pasa contigo que no traes un móvil como una persona normal?" El hombre procedió a sacar su propio móvil y lanzárselo a Bruce. "Llama a tu madre. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Lo estarán transportando a Blackgate en quince minutos. ¡Muévete, chico, vamos! Seguro puedes hacer dos cosas a la vez, ¿no?" Las indicaciones contradictorias de Bullock marearon a Bruce un poco. El hombre lo obligó con fuerza a bajar las escaleras, mientras del otro lado, Bruce esperaba que su llamada fuera recibida.

Selina se les unió en el piso inferior. "Lo tienen en las celdas internas." Susurró a la oreja que Bruce tenía libre.

"¿Dónde están?" Preguntó, simultáneamente que la voz de Alfred decía "Dime que tienes algo, Harv—¿Amo Bruce?"

Selina sonrió. "Te están llevando a ellas."

"Sí, soy yo, Alfred." Bruce no necesitó seguir a Bullock. El aroma de James se identificó conforme más se adentraban al pasillo sombrío. "Estoy en la estación de policía."

"Santo cielo." Había dos guardias en la entrada del cubículo que lo llevarían a la celda. Bullock les ordenó que abrieran la puerta. "Amo Bruce. Le ruego que no actúe impulsivamente."

Demasiado tarde. Porque, en cuanto Bruce se paró en el umbral del cubículo y miró a James detrás de las barras, el Alfa en Bruce no pudo soportarlo. "Contacta a mis abogados de cabecera."

"Ya están en el caso, amo Bruce, pero a estas alturas, hay poco que se pueda remediar." Alfred se escuchó tremendamente afligido al respecto.

Bruce le pasó el celular a Bullock. Entró.

James debió haberse alertado de su esencia desde antes que Bruce se materializara frente a sus ojos. El hombre no lo recibió con la misma sorpresa que el detective Bullock. Lucía resignado. Resignado a todo.

Bruce se acercó a la celda. Una mano de James se estiró para agarrarse a una barra. Bruce la cubrió con la suya. El contacto le dio un influjo de adrenalina que superó la experiencia de saltar entre techos, o enfrentarse a traficantes de hongos alucinógenos.

"Lo arreglaré."

Los ojos del Omega reflejaron todo su miedo, a pesar de la dureza de su cuerpo entero. "¿Quién dice que se necesita arreglo?"

"Sé qué no eres culpable. No eres un asesino."

"…Pero, lo soy." El susurro quebradizo fue difícil de digerir. A Bruce no le agradó esta versión de Gordon. "Soy un asesino, ¿recuerdas?"

Estaban a solas, pero había cámaras de seguridad. Bruce habló con cuidado. "Déjame reformular mis palabras, entonces. No me importa lo que seas. No perteneces en una prisión."

Una pequeña sonrisa se armó de valor en aparecer. "Lo último que quiero es convertirme en tu nueva obsesión, Bruce. Debes seguir con tu vida, si no hay nada que hacer por mí."

"¿Qué hay de tu bebé?"

Jim hizo una mueca. "Tienes que hablar con Alfred. Hice un acuerdo con él, pero después de la sentencia, el Estado querrá tomar cartas en el asunto junto con Servicios Sociales." Los guardias abrieron las puertas traseras de la celda en ese preciso momento. Las puertas daban a otro pasillo, que de seguro, llevaría a James a su transporte cortesía de Blackgate. Uno de los guardias esposó las manos de Gordon detrás de su espalda.

Bruce sólo pudo ver y enfurecerse. "Este Omega está bajo la protección de Bruce Wayne. Asegúrense de que este conocimiento llegué a las autoridades mayores de la institución penitenciaria."

Los guardias se mostraron con la guardia baja. Al oír el apellido, acuñado con tal potente influencia Alfa, no debía haber duda sobre la declaración de Bruce. Ante el primer jalón de los guardias, James intentó frenarse. Bruce _olió_ el pánico.

"Bruce." Diferentes matices corrieron por la mascullada voz. Bruce quiso tocarle, pero no era posible. Ante el segundo empuje, Jim cedió un poco más, pero la batalla aun vivía en él. Los instintos auténticos del Omega no eran los de someterse. Gordon no era de ese tipo, por más vencido de espíritu que se sintiera de momento.

"Lo arreglaré." Fue lo único que Bruce pudo ofrecer. "Lo prometo."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Continuará…**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **(¡) Traducciones de italiano a español. (!)**

"Resa, Jimmy." = "Ríndete, Jimmy."

"Arrenderse a me." = "Ríndete a mí."


	4. libertad

" **Metamorfosi."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom** : Gotham.

 **Parejas** : Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne (principal); Jim Gordon/Carmine Falcone; Harvey Bullock/Alfred Pennyworth.

 **Resumen** : La nostalgia en el rostro de Alfred tuvo más peso que cualquier cosa que el mayordomo hubiera podido decir. "Fue un embarazo difícil. Como lo son todos los embarazos de Omegas." Alfred bajó su mirada hacia el estómago escondido de Gordon. "No solo fisiológicamente hablando. Hay estragos en la psique, que un embarazo Beta no deja."

 **Rating:** **ADULT**.

 **Línea del tiempo:** Situado al final de la primera mitad de la temporada 2, _Rise of the Villains_. Spoilers del episodio 2x16 "Prisioners."

 **Advertencias:**

 **Underage/Shota.**

 **Este fic está situado en un universo Alfa/Beta/Omega.**

 **Extra:** Metamorfosi es italiano de _Metamorfosis_.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **iv.**

 **libertà.**

 **[+]+[+]**

" _¿Y por qué nos caemos, Bruce?_

 _Para aprender a levantarnos."_

-Batman Begins (2005); Thomas Wayne.

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¡Dent! Se metieron la custodia protegida por el trasero. Han movido a Jim al ala F de población general. ¿Sabes qué significa? ¡Que todos y cada uno de los criminales que capturamos en el pasado, están allí! ¡No, no me des la misma excusa!… Mejor sigue haciendo tu especialidad, entonces, ¡lo cual es ser un completo inútil!" Harvey estrelló el teléfono con todas sus fuerzas.

Su escritorio era un desastre.

Frente a él, Alfred le envió una mirada de simpatía. Harvey tuvo ganas de jalarse los pelos de la frustración. "Lo van a matar. Mientras tanto, el verdadero culpable está allá afuera tomando margaritas."

"Mis abogados no tienen mejores noticias, me temo."

No era usual para ellos, hacer público gestos más allá de lo casual. Pero, Harvey solía encontrar calma en la montaña tibetana que Pennywoth representaba. Y necesitaba _calma_ , en estos momentos.

Cuando estiró su mano para tomar la del mayordomo, nadie metió sus narices donde no les incumbía. A nadie le importó. Alfred, sentado del lado opuesto al escritorio, en la silla de Jim, entrelazó sus dedos.

"Gordon es fuerte. No lo tocaran mientras esté encinto, Harvey. Blackgate no querría esa mala reputación."

Bullock sacudió su cabeza. "¿Y después?" ¿Qué tal si decidían sacarle a Jimmy a patadas? "Tengo que ir a verlo." Al mirar el rostro de Pennyworth con más atención, Harvey recordó que el pobre hombre debería tener su propia bandeja de problemas. "¿Quieres que lleve al chiquillo conmigo? Podría ayudar que viera a Jim. Dios sabe que sólo él puede llegar a calmarlo."

Alfred suspiró. "Si lo encuentras. Entra y sale de la mansión a su antojo. Desde que los abogados no sirvieron de nada, amo Bruce quiso tomar las riendas con sus propias manos. Típicamente, su nueva técnica de resolución de problemas tampoco ha tenido éxito."

Ah. Eso explicaba los motivos para que Alfred pasara más tiempo en la estación, últimamente. Harvey estaba consciente del disgusto que Alfred sentía, cuando sólo era él, el que habitaba la mansión.

"Nunca sabes. Selina Kyle sabe cómo extraer información del bajo mundo. Quizás ellos tengan mejor suerte que yo."

El teléfono sonó. Harvey rodó sus ojos, exhausto. Alfred levantó la bocina por él, obligándolo a tomarla.

"Bullock."

Dent se fue al grano. "Lo transfirieron al área F por influencia de Loeb. El director de la prisión es buen amigo del Ex-Comisionado."

"Lo sabía." Harvey gruñó. "No tiene derecho a hacer eso. Jim está por reventar cualquier día de estos. No pueden mezclarlo con esas bestias—"

"Hasta ahora, su condición es estable. Hablé con el Jefe médico de Blackgate. Nos asegura que tienen a Jim monitoreado a toda hora, pero que no puede darle trato especial, si su condición no es grave."

"Pensé que llamarías con buenas noticias, Dent. ¿De qué me sirve saber esto? Te diré para qué: para que no duerma en las noches."

"¡Déjame terminar! Puede que haya una manera de garantizar que Gordon esté a salvo de los otros reos, hasta que llegue la hora de dar a luz… Por lo menos."

Harvey pausó. Intercaló miradas con Alfred. Cuando escuchó el plan improvisado del abogado de distrito, Harvey sabía que tenían que llevarlo a cabo. Eran tiempos desesperados. Colgó sin despedirse.

Alfred frunció su ceño, al verlo ponerse de pie para colocarse el abrigo. "¿Qué dijo? ¿A dónde vas?"

"¿Tú qué crees? Vamos a conocer el nuevo condominio que tu retoño se ha conseguido."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Bruce nunca había visitado una prisión.

La Penitenciaria Blackgate era un laberinto. Un zoológico más peligroso que uno habitado de animales salvajes, según el Detective Bullock. Entrar implicó ser revisado de pies a cabeza, y sólo por ser Bruce Wayne, los guardias no terminaron el protocolo por entero. Bruce no fue tocado por debajo de sus ropas, y no lo obligaron a hacer fila como todos los demás visitantes. Harvey Bullock no corrió con la misma suerte, y sus quejas hicieron eco en los oídos de todos los agentes de seguridad presentes. Bruce sospechaba que se trataba de una distracción, para atraer la curiosidad de los múltiples ojos que observaban a Bruce, y proseguían a murmurar.

El Director Carlson Grey lo estaba esperando en la recepción. Era un hombre alto, delgado, y medio calvo. Bruce lo reconoció por la foto de su archivo que Bullock había tomado prestado de los records de la Alcaldía. Le sonrió a Bruce con hipocresía.

"Señor Wayne. Bienvenido."

Bruce aceptó estrechar su mano. "Gracias por permitirme visitar su institución."

"Es un honor tenerlo aquí. Es lo menos que podría hacer después de recibir tan honorable donación a nuestras instalaciones."

Era asqueroso, lo que el dinero podía lograr. La donación no había sido una grande, relativamente hablando. Había sido una cantidad que Bruce había extraído de su propia cuenta personal, puesto que la mesa directiva de Industrias Wayne nunca hubiera aprobado hacer una por su cuenta. "Está consciente de la verdadera razón de mi visita."

"Deberíamos hablar en mi oficina—"

"Requiero ver a James Gordon primero." Fue firme. Miró directo a los lentes de Grey hasta que el hombre le hiciera señas a un guardia para acercárseles. "Después, con todo gusto pasaré a su oficina para que examine la validez de los documentos con sus propios ojos."

"Suena razonable. Extrae al prisionero 19026 de sus actividades. Transfiérelo al área de visitas del ala B exterior."

"Sí, señor."

Prisionero 19026. James había sido reducido a cinco fríos dígitos. Esperaron unos minutos por Bullock, para entonces partir camino hacia la dichosa ala B, donde el detective le murmuró ser el lugar donde había hablado con James la última ocasión. No había un rincón que no tuviera un guardia pesadamente armado.

"Entra tú primero." Harvey le asintió. "Te sigo en diez minutos."

Las rejas se deslizaron para desnudar el paso libre al ala B exterior, y Bruce fue dirigido a un patio grande cubierto con luz del día. Cinco bancas de almuerzo estaban arregladas sistemáticamente por el suelo de concreto, parodiando un patio de escuela. Las paredes de ladrillo estaban ligeramente despintadas. El techo era de vidrio, reforzado con mallas metálicas. Bruce tomó asiento en la banca más lejana, dándole la cara a la puerta paralela por la que Jim estaba siendo instruido a salir.

James estaba vestido en jeans dos tallas más grandes de lo debido, tennis sin agujetas, camiseta, y una chaqueta—todo en azul.

Bruce no lo pensó dos veces. Dejó el sobre de paquetería a su cargo en la mesa y corrió hacia el Omega.

Su abrazo fue diferente a todos los previos. Los brazos de Jim ya estaban extendiéndose en espera, al percatarse de las intenciones de Bruce. No hubo torpeza, ni titubeo.

James lo apretó como si verdaderamente lo hubiera extrañado.

Sostuvo su cuello con gentileza, mientras Bruce era obligado a subir en puntillas, para superar el obstáculo que el estómago de Gordon representaba.

Por un momento, hubo armonía entre los dos, y dicha armonía los contuvo en una burbuja.

Luego Bruce recordó que no tenían mucho tiempo. Por sobre el hombro de Gordon, contó dos cámaras de vigilancia. Despegó su rostro, sólo lo suficiente para tomar la mitad del rostro de Gordon con su mano enguantada, y besarlo en la boca.

Era imperativo que Grey viera esta acción.

Por supuesto, no fue difícil perderse en el beso. Gordon no lo rechazó. Se enganchó a sus labios con nefaria necesidad. Bruce sintió el cuerpo del Omega vibrar bajo sus manos. Bruce sería el primer en admitir que ambos se perdieron de más—Pero, ¿quién demonios podía culparlos?

James fue quien rompió la unión de sus bocas. Sus frentes se estrujaron juntas. "Eres lo mejor que he visto desde que llegué aquí."

Bruce parpadeó. Tragó saliva. No estuvo preparado para aquella sinceridad, ni para la intensa emoción en los ojos de James. No obstante, Bruce había aprendido a usar humor como desvío. "Necesitas salir más, entonces."

James reaccionó amenamente con una sonrisa pequeña. Prensó sus rostros en nueva cuenta, pero sus labios no se tocaron. Sólo fue su nariz contra la de Bruce, espirando y exhalando.

El acto íntimo fue algo completamente nuevo para el Alfa. Ni con sus padres, había experimentado algo similar.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo." Bruce carraspeó su garganta.

Gordon no era ningún tonto, en cuanto divisó el sobre de paquetería en la banca, su cuerpo se tensó. "¿Qué es esto?"

Bruce sacó el manojo de documentos que Dent había preparado. "Sólo falta tu firma par ser efectivo."

"Repito. ¿Qué es esto?"

"Léelo."

Jim rodó sus ojos. Aceptó los documentos y el bolígrafo. Comenzó a leer con su entrecejo duramente fruncido.

Cinco minutos transcurrieron. Harvey Bullock fue introducido al patio. Jim esperó a que su ex-compañero se les uniera para entonces comenzar a rezongar.

"¿Cómo pudiste pedirle a Bruce hacer algo como esto?"

"¡No me mires a mí! Fue idea de Dent."

"Y es una idea completamente aceptable." Bruce gruñó. "No tienes otra opción, a decir verdad."

James se mostró confundido. "No entiendo. Ya asigné a Alfred como custodio temporal."

"Alfred no puede brindarte ninguna clase de protección mientras estés preso y en tu condición. Si firmas esta Acta de Reconocimiento, por lo menos la administración de este lugar pensará dos veces antes permitirse ser laxos en tu seguridad. Si el bebé es registrado como un Wayne, es prácticamente intocable." Como James continuó su acto desafiante, Bruce decidió ser cruel. "Piensa en tu hijo. Es lo que _yo_ estoy haciendo."

"Estás hablando de registrar a mi bebé con tu apellido, Bruce. Esto no es juego."

"Si no firmas, Servicios Sociales tomarán posesión de Jimmy, gracias a la pesadez de tu condena. Puede que hasta le peleen a Pennyworth la custodia temporal." Harvey flanqueó a Bruce, ambos siendo una muralla con la que Gordon, eventualmente, no podía luchar. "De esta manera, en cuanto nazca, Jimmy puede irse directo al cuidado de gente en la que confías. Mira, Jim, es sólo por el momento, mientras Dent encuentra una forma de probar tu inocencia."

Gordon destapó el bolígrafo. Inició el procedimiento de firmar los documentos. No lució contento haciéndolo, y Bruce honestamente no comprendió por qué.

"Sólo te queremos a salvo. ¿Por qué te comportas como si fuera algo malo?"

James pausó en plena caligrafía. "Sé que es lo quieren lograr. Aun así no es correcto colocarte mis responsabilidades, Bruce."

"¿Así que se trata de tu ego? ¿Temes que haga mejor trabajo que tú, como tutor?"

Harvey resopló por sus narices.

Gordon firmó el último documento con una expresión poco impresionada. Le devolvió el mazo de papel. "Bruce, ni siquiera me has invitado a una primera cita, y ya estás reconociendo a mi hijo ilegitimo. Perdón por preocuparme sobre si estamos moviéndonos demasiado rápido."

Bullock refunfuñó. "No necesitaba escuchar esa parte." Miró entre Alfa y Omega con una mueca. "¿Hablan en serio? ¿Que no estás jugando a la familia con Selina Kyle?"

"Eso es diferente. Mis razones para vivir con Selina—"

"¿Estás, _qué_?"

"—no son de naturaleza romántica. Somos buenos amigos."

James, sin embargo, parecía estar atascado. "¿Estás viviendo con Selina Kyle? ¿Desde cuándo?"

"Deberías verlos. Tienen una pequeña cocina, una pequeña sala, una pequeña televisión. Es lindo. Toda una escena estilo Pollypocket. Es bastante doméstico."

Bruce no podía seguir permitiendo la humillación con los brazos cruzados. "Tal vez la razón de mi mudanza fue causada por la conmoción nocturna producida constantemente en el ala oeste de la mansión." Estaba exagerando, por supuesto. Pero Bruce había observado el comportamiento de Alfred desde su retorno, y el aroma de Alfa era demasiado fuerte para ignorarse, cada vez que Bruce pasaba por dicha ala.

…Además, Bruce había de hecho, escuchado algunos sonidos reveladores mientras se había dedicado a robar algo de comida de la alacena, la noche anterior.

James volteó a ver a Bullock con una ceja alzada en suspicacia. Bullock se encogió de hombros. James prosiguió a torcer su rostro en un mohín de perturbación. "Sólo he estado aquí una semana, y ya todos han perdido la cabeza."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Firmó. Por ahora, su pellejo está a salvo." Bullock tiró el sobre en el escritorio de Dent. "¿Qué sigue?"

Dent talló su sien. Había investigado más a fondo sobre la administración de Grey sobre la prisión. Era costumbre escoger a un chico expiatorio para hacer un ejemplo de él. Esta vez, Grey había escogido a James Gordon. El apoyo del ex-Comisionado sólo lo haría sentirse más poderoso. En el momento que Gordon diera a luz, estaría muerto. Ningún papel o donación de niños ricos, tendría peso sobre su sadismo.

Miró a Harvey Bullock con ojo clínico. "No será suficiente. Tienes que encontrar una manera de sacarlo de allí."

Claramente, eso fue lo último que Bullock esperó escuchar. "Whoa." El detective se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada antes de continuar. "Supongo que no te estás refiriendo a un… traslado."

"No." Dent se dirigió a su caja fuerte. Había pensado detenidamente en su decisión. Sabía que era la única oportunidad que Gordon tendía para sobrevivir. Aun así, no le sentó bien. Lo que estaba alentando, después de todo, era un crimen.

La pregunta era esta: ¿Quería Dent la sangre de Gordon en sus manos? La justicia estaba siendo mal servida. Dent tenía que encontrar una forma de enderezarla.

Extrajo un sobre con la información que Bullock necesitaría. "Quiero dejar claro que estoy actuando en contra de los deseos de mi cliente, simplemente porque estoy consciente de que su vida corre peligro. No rompería confiabilidad si no fuera el caso. Esta información es extremadamente sensible. No lo abras aquí. Lo que decidas hacer después, no me lo informes. No quiero detalles. Cuando me interroguen, diré que esta noche te cité para decirte que te dieras por vencido. ¿Queda claro?"

"Santo Moisés." Bullock guardó el sobre tamaño americano en el bolsillo interno de su saco. "¿Qué demonios…?"

Dent colocó sus manos en su cintura. "Entregaré copias del Acta de Reconocimiento a Servicios Sociales y al juez Dawes. Después de eso, daré el caso por cerrado."

Harvey ya estaba en la puerta. Cuando dio un último vistazo, el hombre se levantó el sombrero brevemente.

A solas, Dent se sirvió un trago de scotch para recuperar energía. Sacó su moneda de su bolsillo. La tiró al aire, sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad de las probabilidades.

Cara.

Harvey sonrió.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Mientras estaba en custodia protegida, Jim se levantaba. Orinaba. Se vestía. Salía de la celda. Hacía fila. Desayunaba la avena más asquerosa del mundo. Orinaba de nuevo. Cumplía con sus tareas de lavandería. Orinaba más. Iba a la enfermería a ingerir su medicamento para la presión arterial. Salía al patio a caminar por el perímetro, hasta que fuera hora de regresar a su celda. Orinaba otras tres veces más. Apagaban las luces.

Y al otro día, se repetía la misma rutina. Una y otra vez.

Luego, Grey lo expulsó al Fin del Mundo.

Cuando Harvey y Bruce lo visitaron, Jim no mencionó los acosos. No mencionó las miradas. Los chiflidos. La peste de feromonas de múltiple naturaleza, que le causaba nauseas.

Ciertamente, nunca mencionaría su incidente con el hermano del integrante de la banda Red Hood que Jim había tenido que disparar el año pasado. No mencionaría el cabezazo que lo había tumbado al suelo, rogando mentalmente por la seguridad de Jimmy. No mencionaría las manos sueltas durante la hora de ducharse, que alcanzaban a manosear lo que tuvieran a su alcance. No mencionaría que por las noches, no podía dormir, en temor de que otro prisionero se deslizara a su celda para aprovechar el Omega fresco de la casa.

No. No lo mencionaría. Era la clase de cosas, con las que uno se iba a la tumba.

Peter "Puck" le hacía pensar en su bebé. El pobre chico tenía esa clase de inocencia. Así como la clase de estupidez digna de un Gordon. Con más razón, Jim rechazó los intentos nobles del joven Omega por ser su amigo. Todo lo que Jim tocaba, se convertía en mierda.

En la enfermería, cuando Grey estaba frente a él esparciendo veneno por millonésima ocasión—" _Cuídense de éste. Ha perdido todo. Y perderá lo que todavía le queda. Eso lo convierte en un hombre lleno de rabia_."—Jim estuvo seguro que ninguna firma serviría aquí dentro. Bruce tenía buenas intenciones, pero así no era como funcionaba el mundo, en el que Jim ahora vivía.

Wilson Bishop era el único guardia que mostraba algo de compasión. Le avisó cuando Weaver salió del hoyo, y cuando posteriormente, el animal se dispuso a caerle a golpes a Puck, fue la única persona que lo detuvo con una mente fría.

"Déjalo ir. No extiendas tu sentencia."

Esa noche, Jim puso su mano en su estómago y pensó. - _En cuarenta años, tú serás un hombre. No sabrás que lo único que me ha mantenido cuerdo hasta ahora, haz sido tú._

Jim no saldría de Blackgate. Lo sabía. No vería a su hijo crecer.

No vería a Bruce Wayne crecer. Muy probablemente, ni siquiera lo besaría una vez más.

Había perdido peso, y eso le preocupaba. Jimmy ya no pateaba como antes. Jim sabía que faltaba poco. Su hijo dejaría de ser un pensamiento abstracto dentro de muy poco. Jim lo podría tocar, tan sólo por un momento. Podría ver su cara.

¿Cómo sería dar a luz? ¿Qué tanto dolería?

Su cuerpo se estaba preparando. Sus propias feromonas estaban cambiando, confundían a los demás prisioneros. Atraía a algunos, repulsaba a otros.

Al día siguiente, Jim se consoló con tener su antiguo puesto en la lavandería. Era tranquilo, y lo dejaban en paz. Cuando Wilson le prestó una visita, Jim le agradeció el favor. Wilson tenía otros planes, sin embargo. Planes de convencerle de ir a visitar a Puck.

El rostro del chico era una herida abierta. Gordon presionó un hombro del joven con gentileza, culpa envenenando su consciencia. Platicaron brevemente.

"Aguanta aquí. ¿De acuerdo?" Jim trató de huir lo más rápido posible. Puck lo detuvo, tomándole su brazo.

"Oye." A pesar de lo grotesco que su rostro se miraba, el muchacho ofreció una sonrisa. "No te des por vencido. Percibo tu tristeza."

Jim jaló de su brazo. "Apuesto a que sí." Toda la prisión podía olfatear su miseria. No era sorpresa, sólo humillante.

"Serás un padre. Tienes que elegir vivir, ¿sabes?"

Jim no podía soportar tanta esperanza saliendo del otro Omega. Ya no tenía simpatía para esparcir. "Escucha chico, cuando estés mejor más vale que hayas aprendido la lección. Aléjate de mí." Todos tenían que alejarse de Jim Gordon. Harvey, Leslie, Bruce, Alfred. Resultaba irónico que su bebé era lo único con lo que quería quedarse, pero eso también sería imposible. "No soy ningún héroe y no soy tu amigo. Sólo soy…un convicto."

Sus pies se sentían más pesados de lo normal. Estaban hinchados. Cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse de la enfermería, Wilson lo detuvo.

"Mañana es noche de cine. Todos estarán en el salón principal con las luces apagadas. Tienes que estar listo."

Jim tocó su estómago. "¿Para qué?"

Wilson fue tan enigmático como siempre. "Sólo hazme caso."

Nunca hubiera podido adivinar lo que transpiró la siguiente noche. Un minuto, Jim estaba sentado viendo la estúpida película abrazando su torso con incertidumbre, y al minuto siguiente estaba en el piso, viendo sangre correr por su estómago. Ni tuvo oportunidad de entrar en pánico, sin embargo. Se desmayó con un cabezazo.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Cuando Jim volvió a abrir sus ojos, estaba oscuro. No podía respirar. Movió todas sus extremidades.

El mundo fue partido en dos frente a sus ojos con la destreza de un zipper. Gordon tocó su estómago. Tenía sangre por toda su camisa, pero no le pertenecía. No sentía dolor. Jimmy, milagrosamente, estaba _pateando_. "¿Harvey? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Su amigo estaba vestido de paramédico. Lucía ridículo. Había una ambulancia en espera. Wilson estaba al lado de Bullock. Jim trató de hacer sentido de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Qué parece que estamos haciendo? Te estamos sacando de prisión. ¡Vamos, muévete! ¡Sangre falsa, cuchillo retractable, no puedo creer que haya funcionado!"

"Espera." Jim se bajó de la camilla con rodillas temblorosas. "Espera. Harvey. ¿Qué tal si aquí es donde pertenezco?"

Wilson lo sorprendió con su enfático "¡¿Qué?¡"

Jim miró la parte sur de la prisión, todavía incrédulo. "¿No lo crees?"

Bullock lo tomó de los hombros. "¿Estás drogado? Muchos hombres buenos pusieron su trasero en la línea de fuego para sacarte de aquí—yo, Wilson, Dent—Hay un adolescente Homme Fatale que me colgará de los cojones sino regreso contigo al amanecer. Allá fuera anda suelto el verdadero asesino de Pinkney, Jim. El hombre que te inculpó y que destruyó la familia que apenas estabas por construir." Harvey apuntó a su estómago. "Mientras tanto tú estás como tarado, pensando que sería buena idea que Jimmy creciera sin su padre. ¡Pues, al diablo con tu baja autoestima y vámonos ya!"

"Amén." Wilson concluyó, con el toque perfecto de sarcasmo.

Gordon respiró hondo. "Está bien," De acuerdo. Su auto-flagelación valía cero ante tal leída de cartilla. "pero necesito un favor más."

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvieron a la suerte de su lado. Después de noquear al guardia de la enfermería, Wilson y Gordon lograron sacar a Puck sin llamar atención.

Una vez en la ambulancia, Puck recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Gordon. "¿Por qué?"

Los tres apenas cabían en la cabina frontal de la ambulancia. Pero, Gordon no quería estar encerrado en la parte trasera. Se había ganado un fuerte caso claustrofobia.

"Como tú lo dijiste. Hay que elegir vivir."

Puck se durmió en su hombro. Comenzó a babear en poco tiempo. Jim intentó quitárselo de encima, pero Puck era un pulpo, agarrado al brazo de Gordon como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

Harvey sacudió su cabeza. "Sólo tú sales con un mapache humano de una maldita prisión, Jim."

"Es un buen chico. No debió haber terminado en ese lugar."

Bullock manejó en silencio por un largo tiempo. Jim se echó una siesta. Cuando despertó, estaban atravesando el puente Hudson. Estaba amaneciendo.

"Jim. Escucha." La ambulancia bajó de velocidad considerablemente. A la boca del puente, Jim divisó un automóvil negro aproximándose.

Gordon tuvo un mal presentimiento. "¿Qué hiciste?" Conocía aquel Dodge negro. _Por supuesto_ , que lo reconoció.

"Era la única manera. Sólo Don Falcone tenía los contactos necesarios dentro de Blackgate para poder sacarte con éxito."

Jim puso sus manos en el tablero de la ambulancia. "No tienes idea—"

"Oh, pero sí la tengo." Y _sí_ , la expresión de Bullock no dejó dudas al respecto. Harvey lo sabía todo. "Hasta Dent sabía que sólo El Romano podría sacarte."

Jim cerró sus ojos, al ver el auto comenzar a acercárseles. Cuando Harvey apagó el motor de la ambulancia, Jim quiso aventarle un puñetazo. Se sintió traicionado. Temeroso.

Hastiado. Muy hastiado.

"Espera aquí." Jim se quitó a Puck de encima con ayuda de Harvey. Abrió la puerta de la ambulancia al mismo tiempo que el chófer de Falcone abría la puerta para su jefe. Hacía frío. Jim utilizó su chaqueta como escudo, subiendo el zipper hasta su cuello.

Como dos contrincantes en el ring de box, Alfa y Omega se acercaron lentamente hacia el punto medio del puente.

"Jim." El hombre era un monumento de buen gusto y elegancia. Su voz envolvió a Jim con su conjuro, pero Gordon se percató de que el dominio de Falcone ya no era tan fuerte para sus sentidos. El Alfa ya no olía tan… desarmante.

Jim optó por desdén. "Gracias."

"No es necesario agradecérmelo. Es lo que tenía que hacer."

"No tenías que hacer nada. Esta batalla no era tuya."

Falcone frunció su ceño. "Estás enojado. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué piensas que voy a hacer?"

La risa que Jim desató fue un brote de desesperación. "¿Honestamente? No tengo idea. Pensé que la tenía, pero a estas alturas del partido, nada es como debería."

Falcone capturó un antebrazo de Jim. Gordon estaba tan débil, del escape, de la malnutrición, y la sobrecarga emocional, que lo permitió. "Oh, Jimmy. Debiste decírmelo."

"¿Para qué? No te necesito. Incluso si no me hubieras ayudado a escapar, el futuro de mi bebé estaba asegurado."

"Sí. He escuchado acerca del muchacho." Fue el tono oscuro lo que tuvo a Jim en guardia, de inmediato. "Tengo personas que te sacarán del país, si es lo que deseas." El hombre sonrió, cambiando de tema como si no hubiera inyectado alarma en las venas de Gordon. "Pero, te conozco. Puedo hacer arreglos para tenerte listo un escondite de regreso en Gotham."

"No quiero nada más de ti."

"No te sobrevalores, Gordon." Falcone lo soltó. "Si tú no quieres mi mano tendida, bien. Pero mi hijo será tratado con respeto y con dignidad mientras yo respire."

Jim decidió ser claro y directo, de una vez por todas. Se acercó a Falcone hasta tener su respiración chocando con la suya. " _No_ es _tu_ hijo."

El duelo de miradas que prosiguió fue también un duelo de egos. Era antinatural que un Omega se enfrentara de tal manera, ante un Alfa. Que lo retara. Pero, Jim siempre había sido de esta forma. Era por eso que se metía en tantos líos.

Falcone acarició una mejilla púrpura de Jim con un dedo enguantado. Jim no sintió nada más que el material frío. "Supongo que está por verse." Los dedos siguieron inspeccionando. La nariz cortada. La sien hinchada. "Ven conmigo."

Jim retrocedió. Caminó a la orilla del puente, donde la visión de Gotham lo tentaba. "Tengo que limpiar mi nombre."

"Si escoges ser un fugitivo, siempre estarás corriendo." _Ven conmigo_ , volvió Jim a escuchar. Por un momento, por un maldito momento, lo consideró. Consideró dejar todo. Comenzar desde cero del otro lado del mundo. ¿Sería capaz?

Escuchó un portazo proviniendo de la ambulancia. Bullock. "Eres un luchador, Jim. Te derribaron duro, eso sí. ¿Te quedarás abajo? ¿O te levantarás?"

Parte de Jim decía, _Huye_. No podría sobrevivir encerrado, si llegara a ser arrestado de nuevo. No cuando estaba respirando aire fresco, y se sentía más vivo que nunca.

Un automóvil estaba ingresando al puente, en similar moda al transporte de Falcone. Todas las cabezas se giraron al sonido del nuevo motor.

"Dios mío, ese chiquillo necesita ser entrenado en seguir instrucciones." Bullock rezongó. "Le dije que nos esperara en la endemoniada Mansión. "

Jim lo tomó como una señal. Regresó a la ambulancia. Puck estaba despierto, aunque desorientado. Lo auxilió a salir, y caminó hacia Falcone. "Llévalo contigo. Él necesita una segunda oportunidad más que yo."

Falcone achicó sus ojos. Supo leer la decisión de Gordon por lo que era. Le señaló a su chofer para que tomara a Puck de los brazos de Jim.

Bruce se bajó del compacto Avanti junto con Alfred. No se acercó, sin embargo, dejando más de diez metros de distancia para que Gordon los cubrieran a pie. Falcone se dirigió al Dodge, pero no se introdujo en el asiento trasero a la primera. Con su mano sobre el techo metálico, el hombre giró su rostro hacia Bruce Wayne. Jim olfateó intensas feromonas dejar marca en el sitio—mandando un mensaje que no era para él descifrar.

No miró atrás, una vez que emprendió camino hacia el Avanti rojizo. Escuchó a Harvey reencender la ambulancia.

"Esto no ha acabado, Jim."

Claro que, Falcone tenía que tener la última palabra. Jim apretó su mandíbula.

Siguió caminando.

Libre.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Continuará…**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **(¡) NdA (!)**

Hice cambios sobre el destino de Puck, porque el pobre muchacho merece vivir. Cosita linda. También cambié que Jim no fuera descubierto por el Director Grey al momento de regresar por Puck, porque tiene más sentido que Jim sí sea considerado muerto, a que las autoridades supieran que está vivo. A veces no comprendo por qué a los escritores de Gotham les gusta complicarse la vida. xD

¡Ahora sí, que empiece el primer round de Alfa vs Alfa! Y Jim ya no tarda en dar a luz. Prometo que será hilarante.


	5. nacimiento

" **Metamorfosi."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom** : Gotham.

 **Parejas** : Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne (principal); Jim Gordon/Carmine Falcone; Harvey Bullock/Alfred Pennyworth.

 **Resumen** : La nostalgia en el rostro de Alfred tuvo más peso que cualquier cosa que el mayordomo hubiera podido decir. "Fue un embarazo difícil. Como lo son todos los embarazos de Omegas." Alfred bajó su mirada hacia el estómago escondido de Gordon. "No solo fisiológicamente hablando. Hay estragos en la psique, que un embarazo Beta no deja."

 **Rating:** **S de SEXY.**

 **Línea del tiempo:** Situado al final de la primera mitad de la temporada 2, _Rise of the Villains_. Spoilers del episodio 2x17 "Into the Woods."

 **Advertencias:**

 **Underage/Shota.**

 **Este fic está situado en un universo Alfa/Beta/Omega.**

 **Extra:** _Metamorfosi_ es italiano de Metamorfosis.

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** ¡Recomiendo altamente la canción "Sail" de Awolnation para esta lectura! It's sexy as hell. Literalmente la escuchaba cuando Bruce tenía sus dedos en… Mejor LEAN.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **v.**

 **nascita.**

 **[+]+[+]**

 _"Nunca sabrás si puedes volar,_

 _a menos que tomes el riesgo de caer."_

-Nightwing (Dick Grayson).

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

La presión estuvo sobre todos, en el momento que se supo sobre la supuesta muerte de James Worthington Gordon. Aunque no se encontrara un cuerpo en evidencia, la especulación se volvió loca. ¿Era un engaño de Blackgate, para evitar cargos? ¿Había, en realidad, escapado Gordon de la cárcel? ¿Estaba vivo, o muerto?

Alfred había permitido que la policía revisara la Mansión para demostrar que no estaban escondiendo a ningún fugitivo. Fox, por supuesto, le había hecho compañía a Jim en la cueva secreta de Thomas Wayne, mientras dicha revisión había tomado lugar. Bruce, por su parte, había montado un gran acto de querer demandar al Director Grey por sus negligencias. Había amenazado a la penitenciaria para que encontraran el cuerpo, o las consecuencias serían graves para su reputación y su reunión de fondos.

Jim esperaba que Grey estuviera pasando las noches en vela, junto con Loeb. Bien merecido lo tenían los dos imbéciles.

Inicialmente, Jim no había estado de acuerdo en hospedarse en la Mansión. No quería ponerlos bajo la lupa, o atraer más maldita atención. Lo expresó tal cual, 48 hrs posteriores a su escape de Blackgate, se devoraba su cuarto plato de Froot Loops, combinado con dos cucharadas de mantequilla de maní.

"Sería una lástima, considerando el trabajo duro que el Señor Fox ha dedicado a la causa."

"¿Cuál causa?" Preguntaron al unísono, Jim y Bruce.

"Bueno, ser nombrado tutor no consiste en quedarme sentado. Me he encargado de preparar el estudio de su padre, amo Bruce. Fox revisó la maquinaria que había estado en la bodega, y reinstaló lo que creyó conveniente, así como necesario, para el cuidado post-parto de mi nuevo protegido."

"Bien pensado, Alfred." Bruce sonrió. Cuando se tornó a la cara, seguramente estupefacta, de Gordon, el adolescente le guiñó su ojo. "Deberías cerrar su boca, James, Alfred siempre está preparado. No es nada de que sorprenderse."

"¿Dónde pensabas dar a luz, Gordon? ¿En la clínica gratuita junto con los vagabundos?"

"Los padres de Bruce fundaron esa clínica."

"Y sus regulaciones sanitarias han bajado considerablemente en el último año. Así que, a menos que quieras adquirir hepatitis B, sugiero que permanezcas con nosotros. No temas, estarás en buenas manos. La Doctora Lee ya aprobado del funcionamiento del lugar."

Por supuesto. Porque Lee no era ninguna idiota, la mujer había llamado a Bullock en el momento que se había sabido lo sucedido en Blackgate. Nada la había detenido por decidir que ella se haría cargo del resto del embarazo de Gordon, detrás de las espaldas de la justicia.

"No sé qué… decir." Fue más sencillo saborear otra cucharada de cereal coloreado. La mueca de Alfred valió la pena. "Gracias." Masculló.

El desayuno fue interrumpido por el móvil de cierto adolescente. Consciente de las miradas de los dos hombres, el joven escogió responder fuera de la cocina. Cuando regresó, traía en manos su mochila. Abrió una alacena y sin pena alguna, comenzó a vaciarla.

Alfred se miró a punto de explotar en un nuevo sermón. Jim le hizo señales con su cabeza para frenarlo.

"Selina, ¿huh?"

Bruce detuvo su asalto. Miró sobre su hombro en dirección de Jim. "Le debo una apuesta. Regresaré en cuanto pueda."

Le daba un mal sabor de boca la insistencia de Bruce de seguir viviendo parcialmente en la calle. Aun con el mismo Bruce explicándole sus razones, Jim sólo quería que Bruce volviera a la normalidad. "De casualidad, ¿pasarás cerca de la calle 9?"

Mochila llena, Bruce tomó un refresco del refrigerador. "Lo haré, ahora. ¿Qué se te ofrece?"

"Eh… En la esquina entre 9 y 10, hay un puesto de falafeles."

Bruce sonrió. "Sé a cuál te refieres. Te traeré una orden."

"No dejes que el viejo Suresh sea tacaño con la salsa."

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. ¿Algo más?"

"No te metas en problemas."

Un gruñido indescriptible fue su respuesta. El chico pegó la huida antes de que Alfred decidiera encerrarlo en su habitación.

"No deberías alentarlo, Gordon."

"¿Crees que decirle _No,_ una y otra vez, sea una mejor solución? Sólo se empeñaría más en darnos la contraria."

Alfred tuvo que cederle la razón. Dejó a Gordon para que se entretuviera por su cuenta, en favor de seguir con su rutina alrededor de la Mansión. Gordon aprovechó el tiempo a solas para concentrarse en el trabajo de encontrar al verdadero culpable del asesinato de Pinkney, listando nombres de posibles sospechosos, así como todas las pistas que tenía hasta ahora.

La lista era larga. Consumió la mayor parte de su día.

Bruce fue quien lo sacó de su repetitivo análisis, horas posteriores. Era tarde, para cuando regresó. Apestaba a aceite de automóvil, adrenalina, y espagueti, entre otras cosas.

"Hola." El chico tiró su mochila en el piso del estudio. "Lo siento, no alcance a pasar por el puesto del Sr. Suresh a tiempo. Pero, te traje algo más." Un frasco de pepinillos agrios fue colocado en la mesa frente a Gordon.

La boca de Jim salivó. "¿Sabrías que sería perfecto para combi…?"

Bruce extrajo su siguiente tesoro. Un frasco de mostaza.

Jim gimió. Se apoderó de los dos frascos con gula. "Es como si hubiéramos sido hechos el uno para el otro." Sacó un pepinillo y procedió a hundirlo en la mostaza. La primera mordida fue celestial. "O tal vez tengas poderes telepáticos que desconozco."

"Me temo que no. Oí a Alfred quejarse de tus más recientes antojos."

Jim deslizó el frasco de pepinillos en su dirección, pero Bruce murmuró un escéptico "Paso."

"Gracias." Parecía infinito repetir la palabra con el Alfa. A estas alturas, debería tener una grabación de su propia voz, para reproducirla todo el día.

Bruce se sentó frente a él, piernas cruzadas y brazos extendidos por los soportes de la silla francesa. "Si continuamos con la analogía de haber sido hechos para mutua compatibilidad… ¿Quién de nosotros dos, crees que sería el pepinillo, y quien sería la mostaza?"

El pepinillo se le fue a Jim por el lado equivocado. Golpeó su pecho para evitar ser sofocado. Cuando le echó un vistazo al adolescente, miró suciedad pura relucir en las facciones diabólicas del muchacho.

Santo Dios.

Selina entró a la sala sacudiendo sus pantalones, así como la poca compostura de Jim Gordon. "Lista. Es la última vez que pruebo uno de tus tés raros, Wayne."

"Dijiste que querías limpiar tus intestinos. El té de granada cumplió con el cometido." Sorprendentemente, Bruce se levantó de su lugar para reunírsele a la chica. "Además, no debiste mezclarlo con Cola-Cola."

"Como sea." Cat miró al Omega. Lo saludó con una oscilación de su mentón.

"¿Se van tan pronto?" Jim farfulló entre dientes, arrugando su ceño.

Bruce le hizo una señal a su amiga para que se le adelantara. "Volveré en la mañana." El Alfa se agazapó a lado de Jim brevemente. Actuó rápido, tanto que cuando Jim sintió un beso sobre su boca, pudo haber imaginado que no sucedió. "Deberías ir a—¡Hmm!"

El segundo beso fue todo lo contrario.

Jim jaló a Bruce de cuello, una mecha de fuego encendida en su interior. Bruce _olía_ a Selina. Selina _olía_ a Bruce. Lo estaba enloqueciendo. "Quédate." Su puño torció el suéter del Alfa. Le jaló hasta que su cuerpo delgado estuviera sobre Jim.

El ataque de feromonas fue rápido. Bruce reaccionó como Hiroshima. Sus ojos estaban abiertos del tamaño de platos. "James…"

Jim lamió la oreja más cercana a su boca. Sintió a Bruce estremecerse. "Quédate."

Bruce tragó saliva. Cuando la mano de Gordon se coló entre las piernas del muchacho, un sonido ahogado salió de su boca. "Sa-Sabes a pepinillos."

Jim sonrió. Interpretó la victoria por lo que era. Masajeó la ingle del Alfa, sintiendo la dureza que estaba formándose en cuestión de segundos. "Entonces, ¿tu serías la mostaza?"

Bruce resopló por su nariz. "Mala analogía."

"Nah. Me agrada." Jim tomó control. No dejaría a Bruce _pensar_. "Ven aquí, arrodíllate a nivel de mi cara." No había tenido relaciones sexuales desde su celo. Súbitamente, quería aquella intimidad. Quería tener el sabor de otra persona en su boca—Verificar si Bruce podía respaldar lo que estaba vendiendo. Posesividad, también estuvo involucrada; Jim quería marcar al Alfa con su esencia, antes de que Bruce se largara otra vez.

Había estado absolutamente seguro, de que no tendría esta oportunidad de nuevo. Pero, había estado equivocado.

Estaba harto de hacer sacrificios y no recibir nada a cambio. Quería tomar, tan sólo un poco… Sólo un poco para sí.

La mitad superior del cuerpo de Bruce terminó recostaba en el asiento del sofá, boca abajo. Jim, quien estaba sentado en la alfombra con su espalda apoyada en el pie del sofá, pudo fácilmente con el peso del resto del cuerpo del chico. Desabotonó los jeans, bajó el zipper, y hundió su rostro en la ropa interior negra que tuvo a su disposición.

El gemido de Bruce dejó poco a la imaginación. Si Selina regresaba a ver qué estaba sucediendo, se ganaría un espectáculo.

"Pensé en ti, cuando estaba en la prisión." Jim dejó caer los pantalones hasta las rodillas, aprovechando para acariciar las largas apéndices. Le gustó la textura, la casi nula existencia de vellos, el musculo definido. Besó la erección por sobre el material ceñido de los bóxers. "Me sentía bastante culpable al respecto—Pero, no lo podía evitar."

"No." Bruce jadeó. "No sientas culpa… Nunca." El Alfa se quitó su chamarra y otras piezas que le estorbaban. "Ah… He-He pensado en ti… de igual forma."

Jim no quería preguntar si Bruce seguía siendo virgen. Temía de la posible respuesta. Sabía que Cat era una chica experimentada. No quería verificación de una posible experimentación con _ella_ , o con _alguien_ más.

Destapó el regazo de Bruce. Bajó el bóxer fuera de su camino.

Bruce olía… delicioso.

"…¡Oh!"

Gordon tomó la punta en su boca. Estimuló el resto con su mano. Fue dulce—dulce en sabor, y dulce el sonido quebradizo que sacó de la garganta del joven. Lo que representó, lo que Jim estaba provocando. Dulce. "Demonios." Gimió contra el fémur de Bruce, respirando oxígeno y almizcle. Siguió acariciando el miembro rosado, siguió besando la piel en su proximidad—la curva de una cadera, el interior de un muslo, el sensible ombligo. "Demonios, Bruce." Prosiguió a lamer la erección de punta a raíz, y luego a introducirla de nuevo. Sus dedos sobaron el nudo en crecimiento, explotando el punto débil.

"James…" Bruce giró sus caderas en automático. Buscó por indulgencia en la boca del Omega con cortos arremates. "Voy… voy a… Ah, ah… No puedo…"

- _Sí_. Fue lo único que Jim pensó. – _Vamos, cariño._

El mundo terminó con un _Bang_ y un bramido.

Cuando Bruce jaló su rostro para besarlo, el sabor era distinto. El Alfa gruñó en ciego instinto, aun con su lengua cubriendo el paladar de Jim, intoxicado. Sus dedos dolieron entre el cabello del Omega. Jim lo amó. Amó el arremate pasional de alguien tan joven y vulnerable a este tipo de sensaciones. Jim se dejó besar. Se dejó morder hasta que sus labios estuvieran hinchados.

"Quiero…" Bruce chilló con su frente presionada a la suya. Su torso acogía el estómago expandida del Omega, no solo en cuerpo pero en capullo de hormonas y feromonas. "Hueles tan bien, James. Pero no sé cómo…"

"Espera."

Estaba empapado. Sus pantalones deportivos se deslizaron de su cuerpo sólo para mostrar sus propios bóxers arruinados. Empujaron la mesa lo más lejos posible de ellos, para luego Jim proceder a acostarse sobre su costado, dándole la espalda a Bruce. Jim lo atrajo a su persona con una mano en su camiseta, no preocupándole si rompía la tela con su fuerza.

"Abrázame."

"¿Así?" Bruce susurró a su oreja, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se encajó detrás del Omega.

"Mm-hhm." Jim giró su rostro para robar otro beso, encajando sus dedos en la nuca del joven por un momento. Bruce emitió otro chillido. Su mano derecha se ancló en la cadera del Omega, indeciso. Jim recordó que había tenido un plan. "Dame tu mano." Soltó el cuello de Bruce tomar su mano perdida. Al intercalar sus dedos, Jim levantó su pierna superior, dejando al descubierto su propia erección y su total vulnerabilidad. El aroma de sus feromonas fue invasivo, potente, al tener el centro de su esencia pulsando en el medio de sus muslos. "Por favor…" El resto de las palabras se atascaron en su garganta. No quería recordar la última que había rogado—No, se trataba de Bruce. Podía confiar en Bruce.

Dirigió los dedos de Bruce más allá de su miembro y su saco. Sollozó en regocijo al sentir los dígitos encontrar su canal. Lo necesitaba, con un demonio. Se sintió estupendo. Su cérvix se apretó con la invasión, y el continuo movimiento de los dedos de Bruce fue exquisito. Eran dos solamente pero para Jim, la estimulación fue inmensa.

Cerró sus ojos. Se rindió, dejándole el mando a Bruce. Recuperó su mano para presionar su nariz contra la mejilla de Bruce y sólo _ser-respirar-sentir._

Tocó la cresta con un suspiró de plenitud.

Endorfinas corrieron sus nervios. Fue una liberación dulce, de toda la tensión que había estado alojando.

Jimmy, en su interior, estiró sus cuatros extremidades, como despertando de una larga siesta.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Jim Gordon estaba de excelente humor.

Así que, por supuesto, algo descomunal tenía que suceder para arruinárselo.

"¡Mierda!"

A Alfred se le resbaló su taza de té ante la explosiva declaración, en medio de la cocina. "Diablos, hombre. ¡Me sacaste el alma! ¿Qué pasa?"

Jim se sujetó del sink. "Alfred. Esto no puede ser gas."

Alfres se apresuró a inspeccionarlo. Al término, adoptó una actitud falsamente alegre. "¡Felicidades! Tus caderas se están abriendo. ¿Por dónde crees que el bebé va a salir?"

Dolía. _Todo_ , desde la cintura para abajo _dolía_ como hijo de puta. Gordon había estado en camino a dejar su plato hondo en el lavadero, cuando los cólicos habían comenzado. Fue desgarrador. Gordon podía sentir los huesos _moverse_ en su interior. Alfred lo auxilió hasta la silla más cercana, nunca soltándole cuando Gordon necesitó apretar su puño en la ropa de alguien.

"¿Está… sucediendo?"

Alfred suspiró. "Es el comienzo. Jim." El hombre se mostró verdaderamente compasivo. "Será un proceso lento. Hay una razón por la baja tasa de nacimientos de Omegas varones, y un tremendo uso de condones, mi amigo. El bebé no estará listo para nacer en un aproximado de 48 hrs, más o menos. Y el dolor… no mejorará."

"Leslie." Ella tendría drogas. Lee mejoraría todo con una sola prescripción, Jim estaba seguro. "Llama Leslie."

"Primero, necesito llevarte a tu cama."

"No puedo… No podré levantarme." No podría levantarse _jamás_ en su vida, si esto proseguía. ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriéndole a su cuerpo? Ni Johnson, ni Thompkins habían mencionado esta parte. "Dios, me han disparado, y ni eso ha dolido tanto."

"Puedes hacerlo, delicada flor del campo. Las mujeres tampoco se divierten, ¿sabes? Respira profundo. Créeme, tienes que estar acostado para lo siguiente. Contaremos hasta tres. Uno… dos…"

No hubo un tres, Alfred lo jaló y Jim no tuvo opción más que seguirle.

De pie, Jim escupió groserías a diestra y siniestra. Alfred ni parpadeó. Con un brazo de Gordon alrededor de sus hombros, el Alfa lo comenzó a guiar fuera de la cocina con determinación.

"Las escaleras." Jim gimió. Tan sólo _pensar_ en las escaleras, el dolor se intensificaba.

"Tenemos un elevador. Por aquí."

El elevador tenía rejillas doradas y había sido construía para la servidumbre, según Alfred. Mientras subían al segundo piso, Jimmy le mandó otra sorpresita.

Sus pantalones se humedecieron en instantes. Jin sintió su rostro enrojecerse. "¿Ahora qué?"

"Si la presión en tu vejiga antes era incomoda, imagina ahora que el bebé está dejando caer su cabeza sobre ella."

Jim cerró sus ojos. "Nunca, nunca en lo que me queda de vida, volveré a hacer esto."

Alfred resopló por su nariz. "Lo dices ahora."

"—demonios está la maldita cama?"

Se sintió eterno el viaje a la recámara que se le había prestado a Jim. Para cuando Alfred le había ayudado a quitarse sus pantalones sucios, el Omega había ahorrado un largo rato de silencio a su garganta. Guardaría los alaridos para el espectacular final.

"¿Gordon? ¿Estás bien?"

"Quiero estar solo."

Alfred lo cubrió con un shawl. "Iré por una compresa tibia. Ayudará con los cólicos."

"Trae una pistola." Jim cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo. Su otra mano estaba encajada en lo bajo de su estómago, queriendo abrir la piel para extraer el dolor, él mismo. "Lee." Gruñó. Quería drogas. Ahora.

Ante el silencio que prosiguió, Jim asumió que Alfred le había obedecido. Torció su cuerpo en posición fetal—oh, la ironía—dándole la espalda a todo el maldito mundo. En algún punto, pudo caer en una siesta incómoda. Soñó con Galavan, sólo que en vez de ser Theo el asesinado, era Jim, sangrando en el piso con sus dos piernas torcidas en ángulos grotescos, mientras que el cadáver de un ser diminuto salía de su—Despertó con un gemido.

"—cesárea."

"No es recomendable. La anestesia necesaria afectaría los nervios de la espina dorsal de Jim, porque se requieren dosis más altos que lo estándar. Él mismo me dijo que no quería esa alternativa."

"Cambié de parecer." Jim gruñó a la almohada. "Sácalo, Lee—Sólo sácalo."

Estaba húmedo de nuevo. Jim comenzó a patear el shawl de sus piernas. Excepto, que la cama estaba roja, cuando Jim echo un vistazo.

Lee apareció en su línea de visión. "Jim. Mírame."

Jim estaba mirando la maldita sangre. Podía escuchar la voz de Leslie, los refunfuños de Alfred, sus propios latidos—pero Jim no podía apartar su vista. "Algo está mal."

"Quita esa cara. Es normal." Lee ya estaba preparando una jeringa. "Con el movimiento del feto, hay desgarre ligero de los tejidos externos de la bolsa. No es más grave que lo sufrimos nosotras cada mes, Jim."

"¿Dónde quedo la misericordia?"

Lee le sonrió, jeringa ahora en el antebrazo de su paciente. "Esto ayudará a disminuir un poco el dolor, pero no esperes que desaparezca. Además, te traigo más malas noticias: tienes que caminar en breves intervalos. Estimula el canal de nacimiento para que se apresure el parto. La bolsa no tarda en romperse."

"Guárdate los detalles." Caminar. Correcto. Jim se concentró en prepararse mentalmente. "Necesito ducharme."

"Prepararé la tina." La inmediata disposición de Alfred, ablandó el pavor de Jim un poco. Le debería la vida a este hombre.

Tomó un rato movilizarse hasta el baño adjunto a la recámara, porque una vez fuera de la cama, Lee lo obligó a caminar el perímetro de la habitación dos veces, antes de brindarle reposo en la tina con agua celestialmente caliente. Jim se sintió el doble de vivo, bajo el manto de calor absoluto.

"¿Tienes una radio?" Le preguntó al mayordomo, antes de ser dejado a solas.

"Tengo algo mucho mejor. ¿Cuál es tu antojo?"

"Mmm." Jim masajeó su cuello. "¿Tendrías algo de AC/DC?"

Alfred rodó sus ojos. "Y yo aquí pensando que querrías algo relajante. Revisaré las colecciones de Thomas. Él tenía gusto por similares sonidos chillosos."

Jim sumergió su cabeza bajo el agua. Permaneció unos segundos así. Al reaparecer, gimió con placer. Acomodó su cuello y sus brazos en las orillas de la tina.

A Thomas Wayne le había gustado AC/DC. Huh.

Ganó la lotería, porque junto con AC/DC se vinieron colecciones de Deep Purple, Queen, Pink Floyd y algo de Zepelin.

"¿Qué? ¿No Bon Jovi?" Harvey Bullock le saludó del umbral, con cejas bailarinas y demasiada alegría.

Jim le sacó su dedo medio.

Su amigo se puso cómodo en la taza del inodoro, revisando las discografías que Alfred había proveído. "Oooh. _Smoke on the Water_. Prepárate para un viaje de hongos mágicos, Jimmy."

"¿Cómo te ha ido con Barnes?"

Bullock se encogió de hombros. "La misma rutina de los últimos cuatro días. Nada que no pueda manejar. Ha andado sobre Thompkins también, pero esa mujer está hecha de acero. Ah, hablando de ella, tuvo que regresar al precinto. Ya sabes, para no causar sospecha. Dijo que caminaras hasta que tus piernas se te cayeran."

"La odio." Jim gruñó. "Los odio a todos."

Bullock sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Oye, traje a alguien que te pondrá de mejor humor. Me lo encontré en Los Estrechos comiendo faláfeles con su instructora profesional de Como Robar Carteras 101."

Uno podría culpar su actual estado por la intensa corriente de sentimientos contrarios que atacaron a Jim en ese momento. Así que, Jim lo hizo. Culpó al dolor, a la cabeza de Jimmy apachurrando sus órganos, y hasta a la mosca que estaba en la pared del baño. "¿Por qué pensarías que me pondría de mejor humor? Lo hubieras dejado allí."

Harvey hizo una de sus muecas diseñadas para el disfrute del dolor de otros. "Óh, óh. Problemas en el paraíso."

"Déjame adivinar. ¿Selina se escurrió también?"

La mirada de Harvey lo dijo todo. La furia de Jim fue incandescente. Hirvió sus venas. "Sácala de aquí. Si la llego oler…"

Harvey se levantó como si hubiera colocado un cohete en su trasero. "¡Whoa! ¡Okay, okay, okay! Sólo sigue disfrutando de tu tratamiento spa. Yo me encargo."

 _Thunderstruck_ abrió el siguiente track con el solo de guitarra. Se sintió adecuado. Ojos, cerrados, Jim pensó en las pistas que tenía hasta ahora del caso. - _Piensa en lo que puedes arreglar. En lo que puedes resolver._

Todo estaba conectado. Los robos del museo. La bomba. El testigo ocular. La desaparición de Kristin. La muerte de Pinkney—

—Jimmy abriendo sus caderas, como si su padre fuera un pavo en Día de Gracias.

"Cariño. Sé más gentil conmigo." Jim sintió el movimiento del pequeño cuerpo bajo sus dedos. Fue, fácilmente, lo más bizarro que Jim experimentaría en su vida. "No te enfades, te juro que no te nombraré Jimmy oficialmente."

—El asesinato de Pinkney había sido parte de un falso inculpamiento. Así que, el asesino tenía que ser alguien inteligente, meticuloso, con habilidades técnicas y sobre todo, acceso a las evidencias.

Tenía que ser un oficial activo dentro de la fuerza policíaca.

El agua estaba enfriándose. Demonios. Jim tendría que levantarse por sí solo.

Jim no miró uso en prolongar la tortura. Se sujetó de las orillas de la tina para impulsarse de un sólo brinco. Calambres atacaron sus piernas. Jim sacó un pie, y luego el otro, apresurándose a jalar la toalla gigante que Alfred había dejado a su alcance. Se sentó en el retrete.

"Tiene su propia novia, ¿sabes?"

Jim rodó sus ojos. Claro que Bruce no sabía cuándo tocar a la puerta. "Cierra la puerta, estás dejando el frio entrar."

Bruce, de hecho, cerró la puerta, con todo el drama de un adolescente. "Selina es mi amiga, puede estar en la mansión si así lo quiero yo."

"Perfecto." Jim gruñó entre dientes. "No me dejes que te prive de su compañía."

"Lo repetiré para que quede claro: Selina tiene _novia_."

"¡Y yo no nací ayer!" Esta no era la hora para lidiar con su complicada relación con Bruce Wayne. Jim no podía ser responsable por sus actos si terminaba ahogándolo en la bañera. "Eso no te detiene de que ella te guste, Bruce." Prueba suficiente había sido anoche, en cómo Bruce se había escapado de la Mansión en cuanto Jim se había ido a dormir. Bruce había escogido _irse_ , aun después de lo que habían compartido. Era realmente… insultante. "Y está bien, no estás hecho de piedra, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera oler su peste cerca de mí."

"Esta discusión es estúpida." Con una sacudida de su cabeza, el chico descolgó una bata del gachó detrás de la puerta. Prosiguió a cubrir a Jim con ella. "Cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti, tú te encontrabas feliz con la Doctora Thompkins, y siempre fui cordial con ella. Yo no decidí desquitarme con alguien inocente."

"No, reservaste todo ese desquite conmigo." Jim gruñó. "Apenas me dirigías la palabra antes… Antes de todo esto."

"Si llegué a colocar distancia entre nosotros, ¿qué otra cosa esperabas que hiciera?" Aun en plena contienda, el chico ayudó a introducir los brazos del Omega por las mangas de la bata. Hasta hizo un nudo del cinturón. "Nunca diste alguna señal de que tú sintieras…"

Jim no podía recordar lo que iba a replicar, porque una oleada de dolor cervical lo cegó. Se sujetó de lo primero que alcanzó del Alfa y gimió despampanantemente. La cara de total pánico de Bruce, en otras circunstancias, lo tendría muriéndose de la risa.

"Ve… por Alfred."

"No te dejaré."

- _Oh, ja, ja._ Jim quería darle un puñetazo en la cara, sólo por su excelente elección de palabras. "Necesito ayuda… para llegar a la cama."

"No me subestimes. Mi papá fue un doctor. He visto procedimientos médicos que le causarían pesadillas a otros chicos de mi edad."

La pelea continuaba, damas y caballeros. Aún en dolor, Jim produjo un sonido de incredulidad. "Es tu fuerza… lo que me hace dudar. No podrás con mi peso."

Bruce desapareció de su visión un momento, por fin cediendo a su demanda. Cuando regresó, tenía una toalla más. Procedió a tallar cuidadosamente la cabeza del Omega para secarla. Jim se lo permitió, cerrando sus ojos. La magnitud del dolor se redujo paulatinamente.

"De acuerdo. Puede que… puede que me guste Selina." Terco hasta la muerte, el Alfa utilizó la toalla en sus manos para posesionarse del rostro de Jim, sin dejarle chance de desviar su atención a otra parte. "Y puede que tú siempre tengas un cariño especial por la Doctora Thompkins. No lo niegues. Pero, a final de cuentas, no importan, ¿cierto?"

Todo este tiempo, Jim había estado seguro que los ojos de Bruce eran castaños. A esta cercanía, con esta iluminación, recién se enteraba Jim de que las irises del Alfa contenían centellas verdes en su combinación. "¿Ah, sí?"

Los labios del Alfa se curvearon en una arrogante sonrisa a labio cerrado. "Así es."

"¿Por qué lo pensarías?"

"Porque tú me gustas más." Su respiración acarició su nariz. "Siempre me gustarás más, Jim Gordon. Entras a una habitación, y toda mi atención se va a ti. Es así de sencillo."

Quién lo diría. Bruce Wayne había aprendido a adular. Jim sintió un nudo en su garganta. ¿Cuándo había la conversación rotado de incriminaciones ridículas, a un tópico tan intenso? ¿Esta era la parte donde se suponía que Gordon tenía que ser reciproco y aportar su propio, _Tú también me gustas_? Jim creía haber dejado esos momentos en la preparatoria…

Gracias a Dios, que su fuente decidió romperse justo en ese preciso instante, para terminar con el momento de confusión.

"Ups."

Bruce miró sus zapatos con tristeza, y no con un poco de asco.

"Amo Bruce, veo que está tomando sus responsabilidades de Alfa muy seriamente." Alfred entró al baño, miró el desastre en el piso, y rodó sus ojos. "Sin embargo, ¿quiere ser de utilidad en verdad? Vaya por un trapeador."

Volver a la cama ayudó con los calambres. "Dime que falta poco."

Alfred apretó uno de sus hombros con solidaridad. No le hizo promesas falsas, pero tomó asiento a un lado de la cama, mientras Bruce trapeaba el baño. Bullock entró en algún momento, Jim no supo con claridad cuándo, pero lo que le resaltó fue el momento donde aspiró hondo, y detectó las esencias de los tres alfas más dignos de su confianza, en un mismo lugar.

Le tranquilizó; lo hizo sentirse protegido.

"¿Saben? Pensé que era estéril." Jim aventó al aire, una hora después, no viendo el daño en revelar el dato.

Bullock bajó su revista, sus botas situadas sobre el pie de la cama. "Menuda sorpresita, que te debiste haber llevado."

Jim rodó sus ojos. Bruce se había acomodado a lado de Alfred, en su propia silla, elevando sus piernas sobre el asiento. Se había quitado sus zapatos, optando por andar en sus calcetas. Tenía un moretón en su cuello que no se había molestado en cubrir. Jim se sonrojó, al ver su obra de arte en la luz del día.

Le dio una última cucharada a su pudín de vainilla.

"Me dijeron que tendría problemas para concebir después del accidente que tuve con mi padre. Por eso… Me confié." Se encogió de hombros.

Harvey alzó sus cejas. "Y por supuesto que tenías que poner esa teoría a prueba con un mafioso en pleno celo. Te volaste la barda, compañero. Bravo."

Jim hizo una mueca. "No fue una de mis más brillantes ideas, lo admito."

Fue Alfred que se atrevió, entonces, a preguntar lo que nadie más. "¿Qué crees que el hombre planea hacer, Gordon, ahora que está enterado de que tendrá un hijo?"

Como Jim tuvo una contracción en pleno desarrollo, Bullock tomó la iniciativa. "Miré la mirada asesina que le aventó a Wayne. No se quedará con los brazos cruzados."

"Ni yo tampoco." El gruñido de Bruce flotó por su consciencia. "No le temo en lo absoluto."

Jim gimió contra la almohada. Quiso decirle a Bruce que se olvidara de tontas ideas sobre enfrentar a la Mafia. Sólo logró gruñir sin sentido.

"Por el lado positivo, el viejo está retirado. Mucho de su poder ha disminuido desde que fue destronado por el Pingüino."

"¿Poder? Estás hablando como si estuviéramos a punto de entrar a la guerra, Harvey—"

"Pues, ¿qué creías que iba a suceder, si dejabas que Wayne se parara frente a Falcone en ese maldito puente? Wayne prácticamente orinó sobre su territorio, justo en sus narices."

"Cállense." Jim masculló. "Y no soy su territorio. Sólo me folló una vez, por el amor de Dios."

"Correcto, no hay que ponernos vulgares—"

"Alfred, he escuchado peores cosas."

"Oh. No me sorprende, con la clase de círculos sociales que ha preferido seguir."

Jim emitió un refunfuño, sólo para mandar el mensaje fuerte y claro: silencio.

"De acuerdo, creo que es ahora de dejar a Jimbo con algo de Sabbath, paz y tranquilidad."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Era madrugada cuando Leslie lo revisó de nuevo. Entre sueños forzados de una siesta de quinces minutos, Jim sintió dedos en látex medir su dilatación de manera totalmente perturbadora.

"Lo siento, Doc. Estoy apartado."

Leslie asomó su cabeza entre las piernas de Gordon. De nuevo, _perturbador_. Así como, inapropiadamente, erótico. "Demonios. Yo que había creído que mis dedos mágicos te convencerían de intentarlo otra vez."

"Auch." Jim quiso cerrar sus piernas en instinto, puesto que los dedos de Lee estaban dentro de su cuerpo. Y no de la forma divertida. "Esa no es la clase de magia que me interesa. ¿Qué demonios haces?"

Lee se levantó de la cama. Se quitó sus guantes con movimientos prácticos. "Tengo buenas noticias. Estás casi listo."

En alivio, Jim dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo a la almohada. Podía sentirlo, la certeza de lo que Lee anunciaba. Durante la última hora, las contracciones se habían hecho más cortas. Su cuerpo estaba preparándose para expulsar al pasajero—Jim sólo quería que acabara todo, y dormir por una semana.

Leslie lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama con una montaña de almohadas apoyando su espalda. En sólo la bata de dormir, Jim fácilmente acomodó sus piernas en la posición recomendada por la experta. Experimentó cuatro contracciones más con mínimo sonido, porque su garganta estaba ronca. Lee sostuvo su mano derecha entre las suyas, durante un intervalo de receso.

"Es gracioso. Cuando imaginaba algo como esto, era yo en tú posición, no al revés."

Jim sonrió. "Estaría más que feliz de cambiar papeles."

La sonrisa se suavizó "Nah. Lo estás haciendo muy bien."

Jim miró a Leslie, y se permitió imaginar un camino distinto al tomado. El resultado no fue muy prometedor. "Aun así, hubiera ido a prisión. No creo que lo nuestro lo hubiera sobrevivido. Menos, con un bebé de por medio. No me hubiera perdonado dejarte sola en un estado así." Dudaba que Falcone hubiera acudido a su rescate, si no hubieran tenido la pasada indiscreción de su celo de por medio. Jim hubiera muerto en Blackgate. "Honestamente, pensé que estaría más sólo en todo este embrollo. Por lo menos… ese había sido mi plan original."

Lee acarició su cabeza en forma similar a cuando consolabas a un niño de una pesadilla. "Es tu modus operandi. Empujas a todos lejos de ti, creyendo que los lastimarás. Me alegra que te estén demostrando lo contrario. Es un fuerte escuadrón de obstinados, el que te has armado."

Para la siguiente contracción, Jim estaba listo. Apretó sus dientes. Subconscientemente, comenzó a pujar. Lee lo notó al instante. La mujer destapó sus piernas, abriéndolas hasta donde fuera humanamente posible. "Ok, Jim. Es hora de la función. La cabeza de Jimmy está coronando."

Había estado celebrando el aniversario de su padre en una cantina italiana. Había sido un lugar, al que su padre había considerado su favorito. Cuando Carmine Falcone se había sentado en la misma cabina que Jim, guiado con la misma meta de honor, el destino había estado sellado. Su celo se le había adelantado, y aunque Jim había armado excusas para retirarse y ocuparse de su problema, Falcone había puesto una oferta en la mesa. Había preguntado con feromonas en la atmosfera, y había abierto la invitación con una mano sobre la suya.

Solo, melancólico, y extremadamente necesitado por buen sexo, Jim había aceptado la invitación.

Así, habían sido los sencillos hechos.

Inclusive ahora, sintiendo su cuerpo partiéndose en dos con la continua salida de su bebé al mundo real, Jim Gordon tuvo la certeza, de que no se arrepentía de sus acciones. No podía. No quería. Quería paz con su persona. Ya no le servía nada, la culpa.

"Puja, vamos. Falta poco, Jim, la cabeza está casi fuera."

Lee fue serena. Gentil. No causó alboroto. La recámara fue dejada para los dos— _tres_ —en pleno acontecimiento, porque nadie tuvo tiempo de avisarle a los demás ocupantes. Jim pujó, pujó, y pujó, por su propia cuenta, sintiéndose fuerte por primera vez desde que había averiguado que estaba embarazado. La incertidumbre salió de su cuerpo, junto con la cabeza y los hombros de Jimmy.

"Muy bien, ahora viene lo fácil. El cuerpo—Correcto, Jim, puja un poco más. ¡Sí, así!"

El repentino llanto rompió con la quietud. Fue un llanto de molestia, nuevo para sus oídos. Jim abrió sus ojos. Entre sus rodillas, Lee estaba cortando el cordón umbilical, sosteniendo con cuidado al bebé recién nacido en un nido de toallas. Jimmy estaba cubierto en sangre y otras sustancias viscosas. Era pequeño. Podría caber en una caja de Converse. Lucía tan enojado, como se escuchaba.

Lee se lo llevó por un momento. Jim volvió a cerrar sus parpados. De su canal se expulsó más material que Jim no quería nombrar. Sus piernas se entumecieron, Jim no supo por qué.

"Jim."

Quiso abrir sus ojos al llamado. Resultó una tarea muy pesada para realizar.

"¡Jim!"

Estaba cansado. Sólo quería dormir, a estas alturas. Finalmente, el dolor se había acabado. Jim podría perder la consciencia, si se le antojaba.

"Demonios, abre tus ojos, hombre." Manos lo cachetearon. Sus párpados fueron llenados de luz. Jim estaba tan cansado que apenas y se quejó por el maltrato. "Temía que esto sucedería—¡Quédate conmigo! Estás entrando en Shock de Vacío, no puedes dormirte."

Jim parpadeó. Comprendió lo dicho, pero era difícil tener control de un cuerpo que se rehusaba a cooperar. Síndrome del Shock de Vacío. Podía sucederle a Omegas sin individuo Escogido, después de la labor de parto. No había mucha información al respecto, porque a su saber, los casos eran relativamente pocos.

El cuerpo simplemente se… apagaba. Los pacientes tomaban una siesta súbita, sin nunca más despertar.

Jim podía comprender por qué. Era tranquilizante, este estado. No había dolor porque su cuerpo se entumeció por completo. Su mirada comenzaba a blanquearse. Una sensación de perpetuo flote lo invadió.

"Aprieta mi mano."

Alfa. Alfa cerca.

"James, _aprieta_ mi _mano_."

Sensibilidad regresó en forma de escalofríos. Jim reconoció la voz, el comando. Bruce le estaba pidiendo su atención—nada fuera de lo habitual.

"James." El susurro fue más identificable. "Puede sentirse correcto, el darse por vencido, pero no lo es. Lo sé. Sentí lo mismo cuando Galavan me tuvo secuestrado. Pensé que sería lo mejor resignarme a morir… Pero me mentí a mí mismo, en la muerte no hay vida alguna. Es una ilusión. No encontrarás felicidad en el vacío. Aprieta mi mano, James, por favor." Bruce olía a lluvia, a ozono. Sus dedos, estaban fríos entre los suyos. "…Tu Alfa está pidiéndote que aprietes mi mano. _Lucha_."

Le tomó un momento. Eventualmente, Jim movió sus propios dedos. Actuó en instinto. La demanda de su Alfa despertó sus nervios.

"Está volviendo en sí." Lee no tuvo piedad con su linterna, metiéndola a sus ojos hasta que Jim intentara huir del asalto. "Te abofetearía por el susto, Jim Gordon, lo juro. Escucha a Bruce, aprieta su mano con todas tus fuerzas."

Jim no tenía muchas, pero sus intentos parecieron satisfacer a la Doctora. Jim gimió con reiniciada incomodidad. Se sintió frío. Buscó calor en el cuerpo que lo estaba abrazando. Ahora que salía de aquel estado magnetizador, se sintió espantado.

Bajo su oreja, escuchó el latido de Bruce. Se enfocó en eso.

"Lo conecté con suero y estimulantes. Lo siento, Jim, pero no puedes dormirte todavía. Bruce, espera mínimo cuarenta minutos, para observar su avance. Necesito llevar al bebé a la incubadora, monitorearlo…"

"No se apure, Doctora Thompkins, me quedaré con él." Vibró, del pecho de Bruce.

Jim carraspeó su garganta. Se le dificultó hablar. Bruce masajeó su espalda y sus brazos a través de la bata.

"Regresaré en un momento, ¿está bien?"

"Bruce." Al abrir sus ojos, divisó sus manos unidas. Sus pestañas cayeron de nueva cuenta. Tenía preguntas, pero aguardó a sentirse menos como fideo. Bruce lo dejó en la cama. La demora no fue larga para que Jim sintiera una franela tibia recorrer sus muslos, sus piernas… La sábana fue retirada de su cuerpo, y una cubierta abrigadora lo envolvió.

Jim suspiró en placer.

No durmió, sin embargo. Permaneció soñoliento.

La vigilia, bien sabía, apenas comenzaba.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Continuará…**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **(¡) NdA (!)**

Tenía la primera versión hecha y lista esta mañana. Sentí que le faltaba algo, sin embargo. Me dije "Haré una escena linda y platónica con Bruce". Tres horas después: DE DONDE SALIÓ ESTE PORNO WTF NO SÉ QUÉ PASÓ SEXO MPREG OMG JIM LO MERECE DEMONIOS BRUCE DEJA DE SER UN IDIOTA OK YA TERMINÉ, BASTA DEJA DE ESCRIBIR Y SÚBELO YA—Ejem. Me voy a comer hotcakes, bye.


	6. limpio

" **Metamorfosi."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom** : Gotham.

 **Parejas** : Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne (principal); Jim Gordon/Carmine Falcone; Harvey Bullock/Alfred Pennyworth.

 **Resumen** : La nostalgia en el rostro de Alfred tuvo más peso que cualquier cosa que el mayordomo hubiera podido decir. "Fue un embarazo difícil. Como lo son todos los embarazos de Omegas." Alfred bajó su mirada hacia el estómago escondido de Gordon. "No solo fisiológicamente hablando. Hay estragos en la psique, que un embarazo Beta no deja."

 **Rating:** **S de SEXY.**

 **Línea del tiempo:** Situado al final de la primera mitad de la temporada 2, _Rise of the Villains_. Spoilers del episodio 2x17 "Into the Woods y 2x18 "Pinewood."

 **Advertencias:**

 **Underage/Shota.**

 **Este fic está situado en un universo Alfa/Beta/Omega.**

 **Extra:** _Metamorfosi_ es italiano de Metamorfosis.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **vi.**

 **pulito.**

 **[+]+[+]**

 _"Padre… Te imaginaba más alto."_

-Damian Wayne.

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Está conectado. El bombardeo en la estación de tren, lo sucedido en el museo, la llamada anónima y el asesinato de Pinkney… Todo es parte de una elaborada campaña para inculparme."

Harvey estaba sentado en la cama con una cerveza en su mano. Examinaba las evidencias reunidas por Gordon con meticulosidad.

"Así que es alguien extremadamente inteligente. Con acceso a la policía para robar evidencias… ¿Un policía activo?"

" _Tiene_ que serlo."

Harvey suspiró. Miró a Jim, luego se puso de pie. "Mm. No disminuye la lista de sospechosos demasiado, ¿no crees? Vamos, Jim. Seamos honestos. Deben haber quinientos oficiales que te tienen resentimiento."

"Lo sé. ¿Pero lo suficientemente resentidos para incriminarme por asesinato?"

Harvey fue por otra cerveza al mini refrigerador que Alfred había instalado en la recamara. "Eh. ¿Tal vez, diez?" Al regresar le colocó una botella fría en la mano de Gordon, siguiendo festejando el que ahora el Omega pudiera saborear alcohol. "Después de todo, tienes una… especialidad por hacerte de enemigos."

Jim sonrió. "Bueno, había pensado en doce sospechosos." Tras una pausa, Jim se aventuró a compartir su mayor sospecha. "Quizás el mismo Loeb está detrás de todo esto."

Alarma llenó las facciones de Harvey. "Détente ahí mismo." Con una palma levantada, el hombre se le acercó hasta tener sus narizotas sobre las de Jim. "Antes de que te metas a ese túnel de conejo. Debo decirte algo como amigo, Jim."

 _-Oh. Aquí vamos_. Jim achicó sus ojos.

"No hagas esa cara. He aguantado en no decir nada al respecto mientras te recuperabas. Te he escuchado sobre tus pistas y suposiciones—Ahora, es mi turno." El Alfa bufó. "Puedes todavía huir."

Jim lamió sus labios.

"Puedes construirte una nueva vida, en otro lugar, para ti y para Jimmy."

"¿Con la ayuda de quién?"

"¿No crees que sería más fácil aceptar lo que Falcone tiene para ofrecerte? Estarían a salvo, al menos."

Jim, claro, lo había pensado una y otra vez. Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. "De acuerdo. Huyo, ¿y entonces qué? ¿Me convierto en un fugitivo toda mi vida? ¿Eso sería la mejor vida para darle a mi hijo? ¿Dentro de la mafia?"

A pesar de su mueca, Harvey reiteró sus mejores intenciones dentro de su debate. "Estaría a salvo. Estaría totalmente protegido. Así como tú."

Jim frunció su ceño. "Tienes miedo."

"¿Tú no? ¿No temes de lo que Falcone vaya a hacer, ahora que su hijo ha nacido?"

"Cada maldito minuto." Jim gruñó. "Pero, no puedo permitir que el miedo me controle, Harvey."

Finalmente, Harvey asintió. "De acuerdo. Seguimos adelante con Plan A. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Jim compartió su conocimiento sobre las grabaciones de las llamadas anónimas que se mantenían en reserva en la división policial de Evidencias. Era la mejor pista que tenían para seguir. Necesitaban escuchar la voz de la persona que había acusado a Jim para intentar identificarlo.

"Si tal grabación existe, estará más inaccesible que el trasero de un pato dentro de Evidencias... Por suerte, el tío Harvey tiene conexiones." Harvey prosiguió a realizar una llamada totalmente obscena justo frente a sus ojos. Jim regresó a la cama para evitar contaminar sus oídos de las seducciones descaradas de Bullock. Al terminar la llamada, Harvey le arrojó acusaciones por su mirada y por su boca. "Lo que hago por ti, hermano."

Jim aclaró su garganta. "No tienes que jeopardizar tu dignidad por mí."

"Uf, guárdatelo. Necesitamos el acceso. Es parte de mi trabajo."

La voz de Jim fue blanda con agradecimiento. "No tiene que serlo, si no es necesario—"

"Que linda consideración la tuya, pero no te preocupes tanto. Le daré una pócima mágica a Yolanda para que caiga dormida antes de que las cosas se acaloren demasiado."

Jim asintió. "¿La verás esta noche?"

"Nueve en punto. Todavía es temprano. Pasaré por ti antes, para escurrirte las llaves del depósito de evidencias mientras entretengo a Yolanda."

Era un plan. Mucho mejor de lo que habían tenido en un comienzo. Harvey prosiguió a bajar a la cocina, dejándolo a solas. Jim se introdujo al baño. Retiró su bata de dormir frente al espejo.

Retiró sus vendas de alrededor de su estómago lentamente, todavía sintiendo la piel sensible a los movimientos súbitos. Por lo menos la hinchazón había disminuido, considerablemente. La ducha fue más fácil de llevar a cabo de lo que había sido las últimas dos semanas. Su cuerpo estaba recuperándose más rápido de las estimaciones de Thompkins.

O así, Jim quería creerlo.

Sus viejos jeans le quedaban. Era una de las más grandes victorias para Jim, en estos momentos. Después de vestirse, optando por un abrigo oscuro y un gorro de lana que guardo en su bolsillo para después resguardarse del frio, Gordon se dirigió al cuarto adjunto a la recámara.

Las espaldas que reconoció desde el umbral, le hicieron pausar. Gordon sabía lo que encontraría detrás de la barrera de carne y hueso que lo separaba de Jimmy. La cuna estuvo oculta a su vista, pero conforme Jim se acercó al centro del cuarto, el panorama entero, se fue desnudando.

La populación exagerada de feromonas de Alfa a su alrededor tenían al bebé en continuo confort. Jimmy no lloraba en largos periodos de tiempo, debido a ello. A Jim no le gustaba que fuera tan quieto, pero Alfred y Lee le habían prometido que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Bruce tenía una mano en el borde la cuna—porque Jimmy era fuerte, y no había ocupado de la incubadora por más de cuatro días. No era un bebé de tamaño reducido como la regla de nacimientos de omegas marcaban. Su compostura robusta era algo de las pocas cosas que Jim podía agradecerle a Falcón. Desde ahora, Jimmy era una pequeña bestia.

Bruce se movió de su camino, al ver a Jim agacharse para tomar al bebé en sus brazos.

Jimmy torció sus puños diminutos. Al inhalar la esencia de Gordon, su rostro buscó por el abrigo de su pecho. Jim apretó el cuerpo envuelto en cobijas, automáticamente contra sí.

Así de sencillo, Gordon se sintió… mejor. En muchos aspectos. Sus niveles de estrés dramáticamente cayeron. Seguridad endureció sus músculos, cuando antes, la flaqueza de la desesperanza lo había tenido arrastrándose sobre la tierra, no caminando con la cabeza en alto.

"…Hola." Le susurró, nariz a nariz.

Diez dedos de manos, diez dedos de pies. Jim los había contado la primera vez que había tenido a Jimmy en sus brazos. El inventario había incluido una maraña de cabellos rubios, ojos azul-verdes—aún muy inmaduros para conocer al mundo más allá de sombras—tez rosada, y más importante que todo, la neutralidad de su género…

Su hijo era un Beta.

El descubrirlo, le había traído a Jim, inmensurable _alivio_.

Ser Beta… libraba a su hijo de miles de expectativas. Era como si hubiera sido destronado, desde antes de recibir la corona sobre su cabeza.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Necesito aire fresco." En despedida, Jim sobó una mejilla de piel aterciopelada con su pulgar. Jimmy estaba durmiéndose de nueva cuenta; apenas suspiró al ser regresado a la cuna. "He estado encerrado por mucho tiempo."

Bruce lo barría de arriba abajo con su mirada. Su expresión tenía poca tolerancia. Jim supo la razón al sentir las manos del chico plantarse en su abdomen, expandiendo el abrigo en el proceso. "Debiste llamarme para ayudarte con las vendas."

Tragando saliva, Jim posó sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de Bruce. "Te merecías un descanso. Ser mi enfermera personal no ha sido divertido para ti."

"No estás listo para salir… por aire fresco, como tú dices." Lo último fue dicho caustico que dejaba claro lo escéptico que Bruce se sentía.

Poco existía en estos momentos, incluido los pucheros de Bruce, que pudiera detener a Jim Gordon de su misión. "Volveré tan pronto como pueda." Asintió en la dirección de Jimmy. "Mantén un ojo en él, ¿por favor?"

Bruce respiró hondo. "Ten cuidado."

Gordon sonrió. Por dentro, satisfacción erizó sus nervios.

Jim _no_ quería ser cuidadoso. No deseaba serlo. No era su estilo.

Mantuvo sus labios cerrados, sin embargo. No valía la pena enfurecer a Bruce antes de lo necesario, al no cumplirle sus caprichos.

Tres horas después, Jim estaba escurriéndose en la bodega de evidencias, la adrenalina del viejo de antaño del gato y el ratón saciándolo. Encontró la cinta con la grabación de la llamada anónima dentro del archivo bajo el título "Gordon, James Ref #112-55678". Huyó de la bodega en cuanto tuvo el objeto en sus manos.

Optó por un atajo que lo llevó por los barrios bajos de la ciudad, diciéndose a sí mismo que lo hacía por pasar desapercibido— _MentirosoMentirosoMentiroso_.

Su Omega interior nunca había temido de realizar una buena hazaña en las altas horas de la madrugada, así que cuando la oportunidad se presentó de auxiliar a una dama en peligro de dos bravucones, el duelo interno de Jim con su sentido común, no fue largo.

Jim _vivía_ por estos momentos, después de todo. Por la adrenalina. El desasosiego mezclado con la conmoción. Jim fue un acechador esta noche, resurgido después de meses enfrascado en cautividad. Su cuerpo no lo traicionó. Fue un arma precisa, recuperándose de dar a luz con la espontaneidad de una gacela. Inclusive enterrar su codo en la cara del policía que lo descubrió y posteriormente, reconoció, fue un ejercicio bien apreciado para su alma.

Se metió en el auto de Harvey cerca del amanecer, agradecido de haber optado por el abrigo más grueso que tenía en posesión. Los músculos tiernos de su abdomen no apreciaron el frio de la mañana, pero Jim aguantó los calambres con valentía.

"¿Qué demonios sucedió anoche? Oí que un oficial reportó por radio haberte visto." Harvey le pasó un café y un desayuno, a la hora de su reencuentro. A cambio, Jim le compartió su tesoro envuelto en papel de oficina.

"Puede que… haya detenido a una señora de perder su billetera en los Estrechos."

"Y Jim Gordon no podía simplemente seguir caminando sin meterse." Resignado, Harvey metió la cinta en el reproductor. "Supongo que no regresaste a la Mansión a descansar. ¿Dónde dormiste?"

"No lo hice. Caminé alrededor. ¿Cómo está Barnes?"

Bromearon sobre la recompensa millonaria que Barnes había puesto sobre la cabeza de Gordon, ahora que había indicios de qué se encontraba con vida, disipando un poco la tensión. Cuando finalmente escucharon la llamada anónima, descubrieron que la voz había sido modificada para ser disfrazada en una versión robótica. La analizaron, reproduciéndola cuatro ocasiones hasta que Bullock reconoció sonido de aves en el fondo.

"Tengo que encontrar a alguien que me ayude a limpiar la cinta. Quizás sirva aislar el sonido de la voz, ¿no crees?"

Bullock asintió. "Tengo que irme. Barnes me está vigilando como halcón, gracias a tus aventuras heroicas." Cuando le regresó la cinta a Jim, Bullock alcanzó a sostenerlo de una mano enguantada. "Oye. ¿Qué piensas haces ahora?"

"Todavía me quedan algunos amigos, aparte de Lee y de ti." Jim escogió ser críptico por el beneficio de Harvey. Lo que menos supiera su amigo al respecto, mejor le iría con Barnes. Bullock no quitó su cara de sombría preocupación. "Harvey, el bebé está a salvo con Alfred. Haré todo lo posible por regresar esta noche allá, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Eso espero. Junior no merece convertirse en huérfano antes de quitarse los pañales."

Jim no escuchó el resto del sermón. A estas alturas, fue un experto en desaparecer de las calles principales del centro hasta las vísceras menos concurridas de la ciudad. De su cabeza extrajo cualquier noción acerca del bebé que tenía en necesidad emocional, porque _tenía_ que hacerlo para sobrevivir.

Su hijo era una distracción. Una muy peligrosa.

Como era de esperarse, Nygma tuvo el susto de su vida al verlo dentro de su apartamento. Aparte de forense, Nygma era la única opción que Gordon tenía para editar el audio de la cinta. Jim no tuvo que tardar mucho en convencerlo de ayudarle, y si Jim notó a Nygma comportarse de manera extraña, bueno, ¿desde cuándo era eso nuevo?

En un inicio, Jim lo achacó a Ed, simplemente siendo Ed.

No obstante, tal asunción, rápidamente se fue disolviendo conforme la paranoia de Jim le fue avisando que el comportamiento de Nygma estaba siendo de lo más sospechoso en su presencia. Jim interrogó sin piedad a Ed para intentar sacarle información sobre si el Pingüino habría revelado quien había asesinado a Galavan. Nygma le hizo un giro de 360 grados a la conversación, cuando el calor de la discusión comenzó a quemarlo.

En minutos, el interrogatorio morfó en un debate sobre qué era lo que distinguía a un psicópata de lo que Jim hacía, en el nombre del deber. Jim fue despiadado en la manera de presionar todos los gatillos que Nygma tenía. Para cuando ambos se sentaron a escuchar la cinta por quinta vez, el cuerpo de Gordon estaba lleno de tensión.

"No es un pájaro." Jim metió su mano a la parte trasera de su pantalón lo más sutil posible, una vez que la revelación le llegó de martillazo en todo su ser. "Es un sonido mecánico."

Nygma sonrió a labio cerrado, postura tiesa, y expresión fría. Irónicamente, su voz fue más mecanizada que la de la grabación. "Sin dedos, yo apunto. Sin brazos, me estiro. Sin pies, yo corro. ¿Qué soy?"

Jim lo había sospechado. Nygma _había_ sido parte de su lista. Aun así, le afectó el tener evidencia firme de lo que había supuesto. Jim sacó el arma y lo apuntó directo a alguien que, en algún momento, había considerado de confiar. Alguien con quien se había sentido conectado.

"Eres un reloj." Jim retiró el candado de la pistola. "Sabía que se trataba de ti, Ed."

El reloj de cucú se activó en ese preciso momento. Ed no se molestó en fingir lo contrario. Se mostró… extasiado, por haber sido descubierto.

"Bueno, ¿adivina qué, Jim? Sabía que tú sabías que yo sabía."

Luego, el cuerpo entero de Jim fue electrocutado.

No lo supo, claro, hasta que volvió en sí, tiempo indefinido después, siendo arrastrado por el pavimento hasta el auto de Nygma. En cuanto el hombre se distrajo abriendo la cajuela, Jim usó todas sus fuerzas para escapar. Nygma usó la pistola de Gordon contra su dueño, disparándole en la pierna—¡Mierda!—Jim se escondió en la fábrica abandonada por la que Nygma lo había arrastrado, maldiciendo su maldita suerte por trabajar con tantos psicópatas. ¿Por qué nunca habían pensado que Nygma era capaz de algo como esto?

Le dio escalofríos cuando escuchó a Nygma leer sus pensamientos, mientras lo cazaba por la bodega.

"Seguramente te estás preguntado… ¿Por qué me haría esto? ¿Por qué tenderme una trampa como esta? ¿Por qué arruinar mi vida? Te daré una pista Jimbo… Doble K."

Jim apretó sus puños. "Kristen Kringle."

Nygma lo escuchó. Disparó a lo estúpido a las sombras. Jim se escabulló de sus garras de nueva cuenta. Salió de la bodega y cruzó la cuadra, mayormente en adrenalina que se fue agotando. Más temprano que tarde, su pierna le pasó factura, obligándolo a cojear hasta el siguiente edificio abandonado más próximo…

…Y directo a la cara estupefacta de Selina Kyle.

"¿Qué demonios?"

"Huele a espagueti." Jim murmuró, el mundo comenzando a darle vueltas por la pérdida de sangre. Justo cuando pensó que su cara besaría el pavimento, Bruce acudió a su auxilio, brotando de la nada hasta tenerlo rodeado en su esencia tranquilizadora.

"Necesitamos aclarar nuestras definiciones de aire fresco." Se le fue gruñido en su oreja. Jim se dejó guiar hasta el sofá viejo que Selina tenía en su guarida.

"Encontré al hombre que me inculpó falsamente."

"¿Por qué siempre estás sangrando?"

Ante la demanda irreal, Jim parpadeó desde su nueva posición horizontal. "Si llamas a Bullock, prometo que intentaré no hacerlo a la próxima."

Bruce presionó su chaqueta contra el origen del sangrado. Ya tenía en mano su móvil, aunque no precisamente para llamar al detective. Jim reconoció el nombre de Alfred siendo mencionado. Su estómago gruñó. El olor a espagueti prevalecía en su nariz. Jim estaba listo para cerrar los ojos, y descansar por cinco malditos segundos—

Luego, Selina se acercó a ellos, y al _olerla_ —

"¡Jim, no!"

Demasiado tarde. Su puño ya había hecho contacto duramente con la nariz de la chica. El quejumbro escandaloso de Kyle resonó por la guarida.

Con la última fracción de sus fuerzas, Jim cayó acostado de nuevo al sofá. Cuando recibió la inconsciencia, lo hizo con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Harvey no podía parar de reírse. Miró a Selina Kyle sosteniendo una bolsa de chícharos congelados sobre su rostro, y No. Pudo. Evitarlo.

Hasta Alfred, estaba sonriendo.

Wayne, por supuesto, estaba teniendo el berrinche de su vida. "¡No es gracioso, Detective Bullock!"

"Oh, claro que lo es." Harvey sacó una silla del comedor para dejarse caer en ella y apreciar el ángulo de la nariz fracturada de Cat. "¡Uf! Te tomó bien de sorpresa, ¿eh?" Se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, mejor dicho… No puedes decir que no sabías que esto pasaría."

Cat achicó su mirada para querer lucir intimidante. La bolsa de chicharos no le ayudó a la causa.

Wayne tuvo el descaro de acercársele a Cat con un vaso de agua y unas pastillas, que seguramente se encargarían del dolor de su nariz. Algo dentro de Harvey explotó en frustración al verlos, todavía _tan_ _juntos_ , todavía tan necios en sus papeles de Superamigos, mientras Jim no estaba presente para decirles justamente lo que pensaba de este fiasco.

Harvey golpeó la mesa. "Oigan, ustedes dos. Ya es hora de terminar con la obra de Somos Una Familia Feliz, ¿no creen?" Toda risa se esfumó de su persona al encarar a la pareja de mocosos. "¿Crees que eso fue malo? Tienes suerte que Jim estaba herido porque mi amigo tenía todo el derecho de también tumbarte los dientes frontales por descarada."

Los ojos de Wayne fueron dos platos al oírlo. "No puedes hablarle de esa manera." El Alfa manifestó un gruñido posesivo.

Harvey se lo regresó con un gruñido propio. "No. Tienes razón. El que tiene que tomar una decisión aquí, eres tú."

"No entiendo de qué está hablando—"

"Su aroma, amo Bruce."

Ante su intervención, todos se dirigieron al mayordomo. Excepto, Cat, quien estaba ignorándolos a todos.

"¿Alfred?"

"No puede seguir adelante en este camino… tan ambiguo." El hombre suspiró antes de proseguir. Estaba ocupando cocinando huevos fritos en la estufa, pero Alfred no era proactivo, por nada. "Cuando un Omega se siente amenazado, inseguro en la marca que su Alfa ha colocado en su persona, es de lo más natural querer eliminar dicha amenaza."

Cat se puso de pie. Aventó el paquete de chicharos a la mesa. "Tienen que estar bromeando."

Jim Gordon escogió ese momento para entrar a la cocina. Al ver tanta gente ocupando el lugar, se paró en seco. Kyle se dirigió hacia él, prosiguiendo a levantar con su mano derecha en la dirección de Wayne.

"Mensaje recibido, Gordon. ¡Es todo tuyo! ¿Quieres un marcador para escribirle tu nombre en su frente? Puedes dibujarle arcoíris, unicornios, y unos cuantos penes, si te ayuda a levantarte el autoestima."

Oh, no. Jimbo estaba luciendo culpable. Bullock rodó sus ojos. Típico. Seguramente ver el crudo resultado de haber roto la nariz de una puberta, estaba rompiendo alguno de sus códigos morales.

Dicho, y hecho, Gordon no tardó en ofrecer disculpas. "Lo siento. Yo…" Apretando su bata de dormir alrededor de su torso, Gordon tartamudeó tonterías hasta optar por sinceridad. "Fue una larga noche."

La voz gangosa de Cat fue incrédula. "No me digas que no lo disfrutaste."

"Oh, lo hice." Jim resopló por su nariz. "Aun así, puedes mandarme la cuenta médica." Con eso, el Omega cogió ligeramente al comedor. "¿Qué?"

Harvey suspiró. Wayne rodó sus ojos. Alfred anunció que el desayuno estaba listo.

"Comamos primero. Sería sacrilegio hablar de las tonterías que hiciste anoche mientras disfruto mi tocino."

Jim aceptó la taza de café que su noviecito le trajo a la mesa. Harvey se levantó para ayudar a Alfred a repartir los platos servidos. El tocino fue atacado hasta por Cat, quien probablemente tenía años, sin comer algo que no fuera hurtado de cafeterías de mala pinta.

A la mitad de sus huevos fritos, Jim aclaró su garganta. "¿A quién le debo las gracias por las puntadas?"

"Ese sería yo."

Aun ante la petulancia que Wayne usó para responder, Jim no mostró otra cosa más que suavidad, al sonreír en su dirección en agradecimiento. Harvey no podía comprenderlos.

"Gracias."

Alfred desapareció de la cocina en algún punto, una botella con fórmula en sus manos. Harvey se sintió desconcertado al no detectar emociones en Jim al respecto. Principalmente, remordimiento, por estar delegando sus responsabilidades a un tercero sobre su recién nacido. Algo andada tremendamente mal en esta situación.

Jim fue calculador al narrar como había acabado con una bala en la pierna. Harvey se sintió algo victorioso al averiguar que Edward Nygma era el responsable de todo este desastre. ¡Ese sujeto! Por supuesto, que ese bicho raro tenía que tener tremendos esqueletos en su closet.

"No puedo ir a la policía con esta información. Nunca me creerán. Y si te involucro más, Harvey, sólo puedo perjudicarte. No te creerían tampoco."

"¿Cuál es tu gran plan, entonces?"

"Nygma dijo que conoció al Pingüino por primera vez en el bosque. Justo en la misma época en la que desapareció Kringle… Creo que estaba enterrando el cadáver de Kristen."

Harvey suspiró. "Pobre chica."

"…Justo como iba a enterrarme a mí también."

Ugh. Harvey necesitó más cafeína. "Así que tu plan es dirigirte a donde está el cuerpo. Hombre, sería buscar una aguja en un pajar."

"Nygma sabe dónde se encuentra."

"¿Y en serio crees que te lo dirá, así nomás?"

Fue escalofriante, presenciar a Jim convertirse en el detective que Bullock había a aprendido a respetar en la línea del deber. Por mucho tiempo ya, su compañero había estado perdido en la incertidumbre. Harvey sintió escalofríos, al conectar su mirada con Gordon y sentirse magnetizado por la firmeza en la voz del Omega.

"Es _exactamente_ , lo que Nygma va a hacer."

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Fue exactamente lo que Nygma terminó haciendo.

Jim se acercó lentamente a la silueta de Ed, excavando el lugar del cadáver de Kringle. Que Selina fuera a escupir falsa información a la cara de Barnes, funcionó a la perfección. Al escuchar que Jim había encontrado al Pingüino e iría a preguntarle dónde Nygma había enterrado el cuerpo de Kristen, provocó justamente lo que Gordon había querido. En pánico, Nygma no había tenido otra opción más que extraer el cuerpo del lugar para evitar que lo encontraran.

Sus pisadas en la nieve alertaron a Ed de su presencia. Aun con la pistola apuntada en su dirección, Jim no temió.

Por fin, la verdad saldría a la luz, y Jim sería _libre_. Podía _probarlo_. Su nombre sería limpiado. Dejaría de ser un fugitivo. Podría caminar a la luz del día sin temor a ser esposado y retacado de nuevo en Blackgate.

Podría ser un padre normal.

"Así que lo hiciste. Encontraste al Pingüino. Y el pajarito cantó."

"No. Sólo te seguí."

"Ah. ¡Claro! Tú y esa niñita trabajaron juntos contra mí. ¡Bravo, Jim! Aplaudiría, sabes, pero tengo tu arma en mi mano."

"¿Qué te sucedió, Ed?" Jim realmente quería saberlo. Nunca hubiera imaginado a Nygma en una luz de crueldad como esta. "¿Cómo te convertiste en esta persona que asesina en sangre fría a una chica inocente?"

"Oh, tontito Omega." Nygma estaba sonriendo. Estaba pálido como la nieve. "Estás viendo a quien realmente soy. Sólo que, por fin, lo estoy admitiendo a mí mismo… Asesinado a un par de personas en el proceso."

Jim negó con su cabeza. "No te creo."

"¿Por qué no, Jim? ¿Porque eso te convertiría en un policía incompetente? ¿El saber que siempre estuve justo en tus narices? ¿O porque te cuesta creer que existe un monstruo dentro de todos nosotros…cuando, _tú,_ sobretodo, _deberías_ saberlo?"

Jim tragó saliva. Pero, Nygma no había terminado.

"Por eso me fue tan fácil inculparte."

"Era tu amigo, Ed."

Breve vulnerabilidad se reflejó en el rostro de Nygma. No duró ni un minuto. Y no podría salvarlo. Ambos lo sabían. Inclusive si Nygma pudiera sentir arrepentimiento, ya era tarde para pedir perdón.

"¿En serio? ¿O sólo me tenías lástima? ¡Oh, pobrecito Ed, tan raro! ¿Con sus raros experimentos, y sus pequeños acertijos?"

"Y completamente demente." Jim gruñó.

Otra risa. Nygma le arrojó un último acertijo por los buenos tiempos.

"Una pesadilla para unos, para otros, una salvación. Las manos frías, es el corazón caliente, lo que buscan."

Jim levantó su rostro para verlo directamente a la cara. "La muerte."

El puño de Nygma se convirtió en un pulgar arriba, y justamente cuando se flanqueó en una despedida, Barnes interrumpió en la escena. Acorralado, Nygma intentó correr. Fue ridículo tan siquiera pensarlo con la nieve de por medio. El hombre tropezó y cayó, no sólo al piso, pero también a su sentencia de cadena perpetua.

Horas después, cuando Bullock lo llevó a la Mansión, Jim se sentó en la cama para procesar todo.

Bajó al estudio pasadas las nueve de la noche. Escuchó voces. Risas. Se detuvo en la entrada para contar las cabezas que se encontraban desparramados por el área. Alfred tenía a su hijo en sus brazos, biberón en su boca pequeña, mientras ambos absorbían calor de la chimenea encendida. Harvey estaba tomando escocés, y cuando miró a Jim, levantó su vaso de vidrio en su dirección.

"Felicitaciones."

Bruce estaba sentado en la alfombra. Verlo allí le trajo recuerdos a Jim que lo hicieron sonrojar.

"Gracias." Jim no se sentó. Se dirigió directo a Alfred con las manos en su cintura.

"Dime que mañana te veo en donde debes estar. Barnes te regreso tu trabajo, ¿cierto?"

"Lo hizo." Jim miró detenidamente a su hijo. Fue revelador, en alguna manera. Jimmy continuaba sorprendiéndolo sólo por existir. Ahora que Jim había sido exonerado, de repente no había obstáculos—o excusas—para pretender que Jimmy no seguía esperándolo. "Pero no volveré a trabajar aún."

"Ah." Harvey no disfrazó su decepción. "Correcto. Tienes al pequeñín que cuidar. Necesitas tiempo."

"Y otra razones." Jim masculló con aire de misterio. Razones que no revelaría por ahora. "Estaba pensando en Damian."

Alfred curveó al bebé en su dirección, ofreciéndolo. Jim no lo tomó. Sólo destapó la carita de su hijo para acariciar su mejilla.

"¿Mmm… seguro? No puedo decir que lo conozca. ¿Otro de tus nuevos amigos de Blackgate?"

"Para usar de nombre, gracioso." Jim rodó sus ojos. "Un nombre oficial, quiero decir. Sabíamos que Jimmy era temporal… Leí un libro de Historia cuando estaba en el colegio… Y siempre pensé que sería un buen nombre." Sería un Damian sin su Cosme, pero tal vez, así sería mejor. "Se siente correcto, usar un nombre de médicos… cuando uno piensa en la historia de su apellido."

El mentón de Alfred fue el primero en caer, al percatarse de lo que Gordon estaba insinuando. "Lo ha decidido, entonces."

Jim sonrió. Le había costado mucho a su orgullo optar por ceder. "Eh. Damian Gordon no suena tan impresionante." Los deditos de Damian se enredaron con los suyos.

"Eso sí. _Wayne_ es lo que causa el impacto." A pesar de seguirle el humor, Harvey lucía tan estupefacto como Alfred. Jim no se atrevió a ver la cara de Bruce. Por nervios. Por incertidumbre. Por razones estúpidas que tenían que ver más con los revuelos en su pecho, que por razones más lógicas.

"¿Quieres tú llevarlo arriba, a dormir?" Alfred le ofreció el bulto de nuevo, la insistencia en su voz dejándole claro que esto era algo que Jim tenía que empezar a practicar. "Después de terminar la botella tiene que sacarle los gases, no lo olvides."

Jim, de hecho, lo había olvidado. Tomar a Damian en sus brazos lo llenó de emoción, pero al mismo tiempo, de pánico. "Sólo por curiosidad… ¿Qué pasa exactamente… si no lo hago?"

Alfred traspasó el trapo, que había tenido colgando de un hombro, al padre. "Cólicos. Llantos. Insomnio para todos."

"Correcto."

"Iré contigo."

Jim no quería estar solo en esta inmensa tarea, así que no pensó dos veces en aceptar la compañía de Bruce. Usaron el elevador para llegar a la recámara de Jim, con mínimo comentario. Una vez allí, Bruce cerró la puerta con seguro y comenzó a retirar sus zapatos y su abrigo. Jim acomodó sus almohadas para acostar a Damian en medio de la cama. Una vez rodeado de una muralla de almohadas que lo protegerían de caer al suelo, Jim se acostó en forma paralela a su hijo, sosteniendo la botella sobre su carita.

Del otro lado de Damian, el cuerpo de Bruce encontró un buen lugar para ser parte de alianza. Por encima de la botella, sus ojos encontraron los de Bruce.

"Yo…" La voz de Bruce se quebró apenas comenzando. Jim parpadeó, no esperando la interrupción a la tranquila atmósfera. "Mandé lejos a Selina. No volveré con ella a la ciudad."

Jim tragó saliva. "¿Por qué?"

"El señor Fox finalmente ha reparado la computadora de mi padre. Alfred me lo dijo mientras tú estabas ocupado. Me advirtió que no podía involucrar a Selina, si quería seguir adelante con mi investigación. Así que, tuve que decidir, al igual que tú." El chico suspiró.

Jim retiró la botella, ahora vacía, antes de que Damian succionara aire innecesario. Se sentó sobre la cama y acomodó al bebé sobre su hombro cubierto. Dio golpes suaves en las espaldas de su hijo algo titubeante, pero cuando sintió asquerosas sustancias salir de la boca de Damian, tuvo la certeza que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

"Bruce, sé que es tu amiga. Golpearla… fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, y no estaba en mis cinco sentidos."

"Pero, es lo que querías."

"Sí… pero no sería lo correcto. Sé que la chica es importante para ti. Mis celos son mi problema."

"Tu celos, son en gran parte, culpa mía. Te hago dudar con mi amistad tan cercana con ella. Mi responsabilidad como tu Alfa es eliminar lo que te haga sentir inseguro… Alfred tenía razón al hacérmelo ver. Además, he descubierto algunas dimensionas poco gratas, detrás de mi necesidad de tener a Selina conmigo."

"¿Oh? ¿Cómo qué?"

"Para comenzar… La uso."

Jim esperó a que una cadena de eructos se desplazaran por la habitación, antes de obligar a Bruce a explicarse mejor "¿Usas a Selina?"

Bruce levantó un hombro en resignación. "Admito que la aprecio, pero aun así… Debo admitir que usé a Selina, y su estilo de vida, como un blanco para dirigir todos esos impulsos que tengo que reprimir por el bien de mi apellido… y de mi salud mental. Era por ello que me gustaba convivir con ella… Llevar su rutina, meterme en su mundo. Era más fácil que regresar a lidiar con el mío."

"Todos lo hacemos, Bruce. Y créeme, usamos a otras personas _especialmente_ cuando sabemos que no deberíamos…" Gordon tuvo que reír. "Es lo que me trajo a este predicamento, ahora que lo pienso. Ya sabes que ninguna clase de cariño especial me unió al padre de Damian… Estaba solo, y él era el único que estaba disponible para hacerme sentir bien. Nunca hubo otro factor de por medio."

"Quiero hacer eso." Bruce optó por sentarse a su lado, en posición similar. "Hacerte sentir bien."

Santo cielo. Jim carraspeó su garganta. "En resumen, es hora de regresar al mundo real y por eso, ¿qué mejor forma que darle una patada a quien representa tus fantasías de ser irresponsable?"

Bruce hizo una mueca. "Puesto así, suena realmente estúpido."

"Porque lo es." Jim pateó suavemente el pie de Bruce con el suyo. "Selina es tu amiga. No pierdas eso, Bruce. Verdaderos amigos, son difícil de hallar."

"No lo sé…" Bruce suspiró melodramáticamente. "Tengo tantos asuntos en mi cabeza ahora mismo, que siento que me va a explotar. Selina es una persona tan complicada… Además, se fue totalmente enfurecida. Es mejor que le dé espacio por un tiempo…"

Jim sonrió. "Te da miedo."

Bruce le alzó una ceja. "Lo inspira."

Dormir a Damian no fue un proceso tan sencillo como Alfred lo había pintado. Vaciado de gases, Damian prosiguió a vomitar parte de la leche de fórmula de regreso a su padre, sólo para después fingir que era una criatura inocente que nunca sería capaz de hacerle algo tan vil. El olor del vómito fue un arma efectiva para ahuyentar a Bruce de la cama, eso sí. Gordon lo recordaría en el futuro.

No supo cuándo exactamente cayó dormido por el cansancio de querer arrullar al bebé más terco de la faz de la tierra. Sólo estuvo consciente que cuando despertó, Damian estaba llorando en su oreja de nueva cuenta, ambos seguían acostados en la cama, y un olor sospechoso salía del pañal del recién nacido.

Gordon suspiró.

Esta sería su vida, de hoy en adelante.

Por supuesto, en el transcurso de los días, Jim se percató de que no todo con Damian involucraba vómitos, eructos y cambiar pañales. Su hijo no era ruidoso, sino tenía una buena razón fisiológica para quejarse. Su hijo no lloraba en vano, y si no estaba dormido, Damian encontraba entretenimiento en competir a las miradas sombrías con Bruce, cuando el Alfa pasaba de visita por su cuna. Jim lo encontraba de lo más perturbador, pero sí mantenía a Damian en silencio y satisfecho, difícilmente se quejaría.

Tomó tiempo. Estar solo con su hijo, _conocerlo_ , costó tiempo. El bagaje de inseguridades que Jim se encargaba tuvo que perder peso, paulatinamente. Sentarse con Damian parado sobre sus rodillas para hacerles muecas, no le vino naturalmente, como lo hacían ver en las películas. Sus primeros intentos no ganaron mucha impresión de parte de Damian, pero Jim fue persistente en su misión de hacerlo sonreír.

Al presenciar los espectáculos que Jim armaba para su hijo, Lee tuvo que opinar al respecto. "No es un juguete de cuerda, Jim."

"Es demasiado serio."

Lee liberó una carcajada. "No se reirá si le cuentas un buen chiste, así no funcionan los bebés."

Jim hizo brincar a Damian de arriba abajo, alzándole sus cejas de manera exagerada. El bebé agitó sus bracitos, gorgojos salivosos saliendo de su boca. Más, no sonrió. Fue entonces, cuando la luz iluminó parte de las irises del pequeño, que Jim obtuvo otra sorpresa.

"¿Soy yo, o algo pasa con sus ojos?"

Lee se acercó ante lo dicho, frunciendo el ceño. "¡Oh, wow! Heterocromía."

Jim acercó a Damian a la ventana del estudio, pegando su cara a la de su hijo a niveles acosadores. "Me pareció ver el color disparejo hace unos días, pero pensé que habían sido trucos de la luz." En efecto, la parte inferior del iris izquierda de Damian estaba coloreada de tono marrón-dorado, mientras que el resto compartía el tono azul grisáceo de su ojo derecho.

Para alejarlo de su cara, Damian comenzó a hacer pucheros. Jim le pidió disculpas por medio de una ronda de juegos aéreos por la sala.

"¿Herencia de Falcone?"

"Nah." Jim hizo una mueca al recibir una patada en su nariz. "Mi abuelo lo tenía también. No pensé que lo fuera a pasar a la otra generación… Genial, ¿eh, pequeño hombre-avión?"

Damian dio otra patada, ahora el blanco siendo el ojo derecho de Jim. Se ganó un pase directo a su portabebé por sus acrobacias. Sonó el timbre, y Lee se apresuró a responder, sabiendo que Alfred estaba descansando y Jim tenía sus manos llenas.

En el breve impasse que Jim estuvo a solas con Damian, Bruce salió de la cueva, tallando sus ojos.

"Necesitarás lentes si sigues encerrado allá, sólo mirando pantallas."

"Puedo verte a ti con claridad." Bruce estaba de buen humor. Extraño. Quizás había encontrado algo útil en la computadora de su padre. "Cuando me sea difícil hacerlo, entonces me preocuparé."

Desde su posición en el suelo, Jim resopló por su nariz ante el candor que el Alfa mostró. Bruce se les unió, sentado con piernas cruzadas frente al portabebé, justo como Jim lo hacía.

"Hola, Damian."

El solemne bebé únicamente le tiró una mirada neutra.

Bruce se tornó a Jim. "Hola."

Fue algo ridículo, pero Jim le siguió la corriente. Volteó se rostro hacia el del joven, agachando su cabeza para estar al mismo nivel. "Mucho tiempo sin verte."

No hubo aviso. Bruce presionó sus labios sobre los de Jim. Lentamente. Entre sus costillas, el corazón traicionero del Omega se apretó, de repente en el precipicio— _¿Saltamos, Jim? ¿Nos atrevemos a hacerlo?_

"Jim." La voz de Leslie llegó a sus oídos, pero ni Alfa, ni Omega, hizo caso. "¡Ejem, Jim! Hay alguien aquí que pide verte."

La _olfateó_ , antes de verla con sus propios ojos. La esencia que marcaba a la Familia Gordon impregnó sus narices, y muy pronto las de Bruce. Alarmado, Jim rompió el beso, estirando su cuello en dirección del umbral del estudio.

Tragó saliva, cuando reconoció a la mujer esperando a espaldas de Lee.

"¿Mamá?"

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Continuará…**

 **[+]+[+]**

 **Nota:** Soy mala, lo sé. ¡Muajaja!


End file.
